No More Shadows
by 80sUnLoveChild
Summary: Brenda's back but now she's wondering why the hell that is. Set loosely in season 8-9. Will be a predominately BD Story with all of the O8 plus Val.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from Beverly Hills 90210 nor do I own Charmed, both are owned by the late, great Aaron Spelling and I am just using them for my own and hopefully others amusement. **

*******

Four years was a long time to go without seeing your family or friends. She hadn't spoken to any of them since her decision to stay in London and study drama, it had hurt at first, she'd left and no one had even really seemed to care, her parents gave her room away, her friends moved on and they had never really bothered to keep in touch past the first few months. It had hurt but like they had she moved on, and now she was back and to her it was like she had never left sunny California. Years of hard work, of auditions and plays and thankless jobs where she was berated over and over she had finally caught a break, her agent had convinced her to fly into LA for pilot season and try her luck in Hollywood, no one knew she had come back not even her twin brother Brandon, but that wouldn't last very long. She had landed a pilot for a new show by Aaron Spelling and it had been picked up by the WB and was getting a lot of hype, somehow after all these years her luck was finally changing.  
"Okay Brenda lets take it from your line."  
The show had been picked up for ten episodes, if it was hit it would be picked up for twelve more, Brenda wanted the show to be a hit, but at the same time she didn't, being back here again after all these years gave her a serious case of déjà vu. The script lay in front of her; she looked for her line, the other actors waiting patiently for her to begin.  
"Morning."  
From beside her the actress playing her younger sister read from her own script.  
"Morning."  
She needed to relax, this was what she was born to do, made to do, she wasn't Brenda Walsh right now, she was Prue Halliwell.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Uh….nothing just watching a show."  
"About witches? Are you worried we're going to be burned at the stake?"  
The Director John made them run through the script five more times before letting them go home while they worked out the blocking with their stand ins, she was exhausted.  
"Good night girls, I'll see you tomorrow!"  
The car she had was gorgeous, a loaner until she knew whether the show was picked up for the season and she would have to move here, her stuff in London was in storage and she was staying in a hotel. It was just her luck that the studio had booked her a suite at the Bel Age, but its not like they knew that this place was a hot bed of memories for her, they weren't psychic. She had no idea if any of the old gang even still lived here but all the same she kept her head down until she was safely back in her room. What would she do even if she did run into them? Brenda hoped she wouldn't have to find out.

***

Her stomach was growling loudly, they had been shooting all morning; she could survive on spitting out coffee after each take for only so long.  
"Okay guys let's break for lunch, I need you girls back in make up by 2:15 okay?"  
Like most directors he didn't bother waiting for any of them to reply before walking off the set and to his trailer, he didn't bother eating in the cafeteria style setting on the back lot, he was 'above' that.  
"Burgers get 'em while they're hot!"  
Thank the Lord; the DP was back with the lunch orders. The familiar smell of the burgers made Brenda smile, she had been dreaming of mega burgers ever since her plane touched down at LAX, she had debated going by to see Nat but knew it would only lead to other reunions that she wanted to avoid.  
"So good." She moaned happily as she bit into the large burger trying to not let any of the toppings spill on her clothes, thankfully she was a pro at eating mega burgers thanks to her years spent at the Peach Pit. Of all the burger places in LA they had to go there for the lunch rush, figures. Crumbling her wrappers she stared down at her script even though she already knew her lines.  
"So Brenda isn't it?" It was one of the producers, she couldn't remember his name. "Enjoying LA?"  
She shrugged, using her hand to block out the sun, he was tall and cute but completely not her type.  
"It's changed a bit since I was last here."  
The producer sat on the bench beside her, straddling it.  
"You're from around here?" He seemed shocked but she wasn't she was used to that reaction seeing as she wasn't exactly the quintessential California girl.  
"Uh not exactly. I'm from Minnesota but I lived in Beverly Hills for a few years before I got a scholarship to do Drama in London. I haven't been back here in four years, it's definitely a shock to the system I guess I didn't really think anything would change." Stealing some of his fries she sighed happily. "Thankfully some things are the same, Nat still makes the best burger and fries in all of LA."  
He looked surprised as he pushed his sunglasses onto the top of his head.  
"You know Nat? Small world, my girlfriend practically lives at the peach pit, been her groups hangout since High School, one of her friends is part owner."  
Brenda felt her stomach tighten and her hunger disappear, this producer; Nick? Neil? Noah, that was it Noah, Brenda was almost positive she knew his girlfriend.  
"Really? My brother worked at the Pit in High School, like I said Nat's the best."  
Noah was now scrutinizing her face, she was used to it but it didn't make her any less uncomfortable. A broad smile broke out across his face and he snapped his fingers wagging them in her face.  
"That's where I've seen you before. I was watching the dailies and I couldn't place it but now I can. Laverne, right?"  
Brenda couldn't help but laugh aloud, oh god that terrible New York accent and fifties diner get up, lip-syncing to Lesley Gore with Donna and Kelly in junior year complete with bad dance moves.  
"Oh God please don't tell me he still has that up? That's so embarrassing; I have no idea what I was thinking. The outfit and the hair!" She bit her lip "I was young and stupid?" Her cheeks flamed scarlet as she recalled the make up she had worn, 1990 was not a good year for fashion.  
"The early nineties were not a good time for anyone." He agreed. "I've seen some photos of my girlfriend and sheesh, this one photo at her junior prom I swear she was wearing this dress, she could barely stand in it let alone sit!" Noah laughed heartily while Brenda only chuckled, she had the strangest feeling about this girlfriend of his, that her name was-  
"Donna!"  
Brenda flinched but Noah didn't seem to notice as he waved the red head over.  
"Donna this is-"  
"Oh my god Brenda?"  
The former blonde pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, which she didn't return, still in shock.  
"Hi Donna."  
"So I take it you two know each other then?" Noah was still smiling not picking up on the uncomfortable vibe between the two; in fact neither of them seemed to notice it.  
"This is Brenda, Brandon's twin sister."  
She tried not to flinch that time, back in LA less than a month and already back to being Brandon's twin that took no time at all and people wondered why she had wanted out of this town.  
"I can't believe he didn't tell us you were back! We have to celebrate, get the whole gang together, it'll be great!"  
She was panicking, outwardly she was smiling, well more of a grimace really but her insides were screaming at her to run.  
"Actually Brandon doesn't know I'm in town, no one does and I kind of prefer it that way."  
Some of her anger seeped into her words, four years and Donna just expects everything to go back to how it had been before? Not likely.  
"What about Dylan isn't he with you?"  
"No, he's visiting Iris and Erica in Hawaii." Brenda answered not bothering to elaborate, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.  
"Where are you staying?"  
Donna always had been sweet but Brenda still couldn't find it in her to act like nothing was wrong. Spotting one of her two 'sisters' ahead of her she seized her chance of escape.  
"At a hotel." She turned to Noah. "I have to get to make up."  
Not bothering to say good-bye to Donna she walked away calling out to her co-star.  
"Holly, wait up!"  
Safely away from her past and talking to her co-star Brenda felt safe, why had she agreed to come back here again?

***

**This is just a small excerpt of an idea I had. I just wanted to test the waters to see if anyone would be interested in the story. Hit me up with reviews to let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this.**

Ch2…

***

Donna had been in a daze ever since she had left the lot after running into Brenda, it was so unlike her to be so cold. Pulling into her park she run upstairs to the beach apartment praying Kelly was home.  
"Kel, you here?"  
The apartment was quiet and empty, Donna sighed, figures. Pulling the phone towards her she dialled the very familiar number of the Walsh house hoping Brandon would pick up.  
"Talk to me."  
Donna rolled her eyes, eight years and he still answered the phone the same way sometimes she wondered if he would ever grow up.  
"Guess who I saw today?"  
"Oh hey Donna, who did you see? Run into that group you had a thing for? Colour me badd?"  
He was teasing her and she blushed at the memory of her love for the cheesy boy group.  
"Nope think girl and more specifically family."  
"I don't know."  
"Brenda!"  
She waited patiently as Brandon dropped the phone and then scrambled to pick it up.  
"You saw Brenda here in LA?"  
"Yeah, remember that new show Noah told us about? The one he's producing? Well guess who's one of the stars?"  
"I can't believe she didn't tell me. What about Dylan, is he here too?"  
She shook her head even though she knew he couldn't see her.  
"No she said he was visiting Iris in Hawaii. When was the last time you spoke to her? She seemed weird Brandon, she completely blew me off and told me she didn't want to see anyone."  
Brandon chuckled, that sounded like his twin.  
"She was probably just nervous about the show. You remember how Brenda used to get before a play and this is TV. Didn't Noah say the network expected this to be a big hit?"  
"Yeah, I guess." Donna replied twirling the cord around her finger. "She was pretty cold Bran, I think she was annoyed with me. She got really upset when I mentioned getting the gang together for a proper catch up. When was the last time you spoke to her?"  
"I don't know, before the wedding definitely." Brandon trailed off feeling bad, he hadn't even called to tell her that he hadn't gone through with the wedding letting his mother tell her the news. "When was the last time you spoke to her?" He asked throwing the question back at Donna.  
The slender red head paused her hand frozen around her shoe where she was pulling it off; her mind was a total blank she could not honestly recall the last time she had spoken to Brenda.  
"I have no idea, it has been a while. We used to send letters but everything's been so crazy, I just didn't have time."  
She felt bad instantly, no wonder Brenda had blown her off, she was probably hurt.  
"I know Kelly hasn't really spoken to her, they're still not on the best of terms and Steve and David never bothered either."  
Realization begun to dawn on Brandon, he knew his twin better than anyone well except for Dylan and this was classic Brenda only this time she wasn't just being dramatic. She had gone off to London and started a new life and her friends had continued their old one not really bothering to try and keep a place for her in it. He knew for a fact none of the group had visited her since she had moved and that hurt her.  
"Look Don, give her some time she's probably nervous about being back in Beverly Hills and the show. I'll give Jim and Cindy a call and see what they know about this."  
"I don't know Brandon, I feel really bad I guess I never realized how out of touch we were."  
"Don't stress over it Don, phones work both ways last time I checked."  
He sounded a little bitter, it was so like his twin to expect everyone else to do the work and then get upset when she hadn't made the effort either.  
"Yeah I guess, still just let me know if you hear from her?"  
"Sure thing Don."  
After hanging up the phone he rolled back over on his bed, Brenda, Brenda, Brenda, just when he thought the drama was over in the 90210 zip code.

***

She looked ridiculous. The cap over her hair and big sunglasses that covered half her face, it was stupid. Shaking her hair out from under the hat she sighed, being back in Beverly Hills was exactly like she thought it would be; agony.  
"Hey Brenda!"  
She cringed recognizing the voice of Noah.  
"Hey."  
It wasn't like she could blow off one of the producers; she wasn't that dramatic.  
"So you're **that** Brenda Walsh."  
Amusement laced his tone and she had to bite her tongue from lashing out at him, she wasn't sixteen anymore she couldn't just snap at the guy no matter how annoying he was.  
"Donna spend the night telling you all about me?"  
Sarcasm coated her own words positive that the only time he would have heard about her from the group was in passing or stories from their high school days.  
"Let's just say, you're infamous."  
"Oh goody!" She clapped her hands and squealed before dropping the act. "Look whatever they told you about me just forget it, that was a long time ago."  
Pushing past Noah she pointed herself towards her trailer, she should have known better than to come back to Beverly Hills.  
"Babe?"  
Never was she more thankful for modern technology, she clung to the phone like it was her lifeline.  
"Dylan, thank god! Please tell me what the hell was I thinking when I came back here?"  
"Bren calm down, you can do this. You're going to blow everyone away and show them just how beautiful and talented you are."  
Brenda smiled into her phone, her eyes squeezed shut she could almost pretend he was right there with her.  
"Sweet talker."  
"You know it. Look Iris and Erica are pretty pissed at me for daring to come out here without you, how would you feel about them flying in with me on Saturday?"  
"I think that would be the best thing I've heard all day."  
"Great cause I already bought the tickets, I was going to book a room for all of us but I still have my place in the hills just gathering dust. Do you think you could swing past Casa Walsh and pick up the spare keys from Brandon?"  
She could see what he was doing; Dylan had never been exactly smooth with that sort of thing.  
"You **just** remembered you had a house in Beverly Hills and my brother happens to be the only person to have a key? Lame McKay."  
He chuckled over the line; she could just picture his sexy grin that accompanied it.  
"Oh come on Bren you've been there a month, you shared a uterus with him I think you can stand five minutes of pleasant conversation."  
She hated when he was right.  
"Yeah but he couldn't talk when we were in there." She pointed out shuffling to keep the phone wedged under her chin as she changed into her outfit for the first scene they were shooting, not her style but it wasn't for her, it was for Prue Halliwell.  
"You know you want to see him too, I'm just helping things along besides how do you think Nat will feel when he finds out you've been in LA a month and haven't stopped by for a slice of Laverne's famous pie?" He couldn't pull off the New York accent but it had its intended affect as she laughed.  
"I'll do it McKay but only because I love you."  
"That's good cause I kind of love you too Walsh."  
One of the DP's banged on the door and Brenda sighed.  
"Look I've got to get into make up but I promise I'll go see Brandon ok?"  
"Knock em dead Babe."  
Brenda shook her head as she dropped her phone into her handbag tossing it on the couch, the things she did for that man.

***

The couch was at the premium comfort zone, he had gotten the popcorn to its perfect butter level and he had a movie lined up, tonight was going to be all about relaxing, if only he could convince everyone else.  
"Oh come on Bran, just one drink!"  
For Steve Sanders it was never just one drink, it was one drink of this and then one drink of that.  
"No Steve, I'm having a night in, go out have fun with Val, me? I'm staying in with a movie."  
Valerie, his other roommate hopped into the room pulling her other shoe on.  
"A night in over a club? It's like you're a boring old married guy without the married part." Val joked poking her tongue out at Brandon who made a face at her.  
"Haha Val, with everything that's been going on lately I just feel like a night in."  
Steve snorted at Brandon.  
"Besides dodging the marriage bullet what has been going on with you?"  
Brandon sighed drinking from his beer.  
"Well Jim and Cindy called, it seems my other half is in town and they were shocked to hear she hasn't bothered to call in the month she's been here."  
"Brenda's in town?" Steve was shocked while Val seemed to be avoiding Brandon's eyes.  
"Yeah, Donna ran into her on the set of Noah's show a few days ago, I tried her cell but the number was disconnected."  
Val could feel Brandon's eyes washing over her just like she had when they were kids, stuck between the Walsh twins yet again.  
"Val is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"  
Buying time she applied some lip-gloss slowly smiling when the doorbell rang.  
"Saved by the bell!" She sung out. "I'll just get that."  
Her heels clacked across the foyer as she made her hasty escape swinging the large door open.  
"Hey Val."  
The smile fell from her face and she took a step back allowing the person in.  
"Kelly."  
It took all her strength not to let the disdain in her voice; she really couldn't stand the woman.  
"Is Brandon in?"  
Val gestured towards the lounge room where both Steve and Brandon were now calling out. Moving to shut the door she almost jumped when a small hand reached out and stopped.  
"Is this a bad time?"  
The same twinkle was in her eye and her voice still held that little mischievous lilt but the anxiety that accompanied both was new.  
"Brenda!" She shouted all faux cheer now replaced with genuine happiness as the two old friends embraced warmly; there had never been any hostility between the two who were closer than sisters, back in Minnesota they'd often joked that Val was really her twin switched at birth with Brandon, he hadn't found it quite as funny as they had though.  
"Well looks who's back in Beverly Hills!"  
Still locked in a hug with Valerie, Steve picked both girls up swinging them around.  
"Well that settles it Bran, now we have to party!"  
Brenda forced a laugh, okay so maybe some things hadn't changed while she was away, or at least some people.  
"It's nice to see you too Steve." Brenda said with a small smile before turning her eyes on her twin who was frowning at her unhappily, a pale blonde at his shoulder.  
"Brandon, Kelly."  
Her hand still engulfed by Valerie's she felt herself being hauled into the lounge room, the same room they had all sat in and waited for the results of her biopsy, and watched as Brandon met the President, yeah this room held a lot of memories.  
"Brenda?"  
"Hmm, what sorry I just got a bit distracted, did you say something?" She smiled apologetically to Steve who was practically bouncing with excitement, she had no problems with Steve, he was hard to stay mad at, like a puppy.  
"You have to come to the after dark, everyone will be there!" He threw an arm around her shoulder and squeezed tightly. "Come on it'll be a regular West Bev reunion! Is Dylan here too?"  
He looked towards the window trying to look out to see if Mr. Broody himself was loitering. She shook her head slowly, a small frown pulling at her lips.  
"No he's flying in on Saturday with Iris and Erica, he said you have the keys to his place? He wanted me to open it up before they get here." Brenda looked at Brandon as she said this trying not to scowl at the disapproving look in his eye, the one he had perfected at birth.  
"Is that why you came here? Not to see your friends and family?"  
God he even had that little arrogant tone going too, unlike with Noah she didn't have to be polite to Brandon and her anger took control of her mouth.  
"Yes actually, I would have called Mum and had her ask you for them but I don't let other people do my dirty work for me." She snapped enjoying the small flash of hurt on Brandon's face.  
"Oh when will you quit being so dramatic, you're not 16 years old anymore Brenda grow up!"  
He sounded defensive, good he should be.  
"You're right! We're not 16 anymore, you can't try and control my life Brandon! I'm sorry that I haven't come to see you in the last month but considering what happened the last time we spoke I didn't feel very welcome!" Brenda responded angrily shaking off Val's hand and stepping forward crossing her arms across her chest. Brandon looked taken aback while Steve seemed curious.  
"Okay twins back to your corners!" Val stated throwing her hands between the two, it was funny how easily she could slip into the role of calming the two down; it was like no time had passed since they were little. Steve and Kelly were still standing around them watching with wrapt attention.  
"Hey Brando, what's going on?"  
The female Walsh bit back a snort; it was just like Brandon to let her be the bad guy.  
"Oh you didn't tell them? Why am I not surprised?" Brenda turned her gaze to Kelly locking onto her eyes for the first time. "Go on then Brandon, why don't you go ahead and tell everyone exactly what's going on."  
Kelly's pale eyes flickered between the twins, one whose eyes were growing shiny with tears, the other carefully avoiding everybody else's gaze. Brenda clucked her tongue and turned to the giant bowl near the door skilfully pulling out a set of keys with a surfboard key ring; Dylan's.  
"Don't worry Brandon I'm not here to ruin your perfect little life, in fact do me a favour and pretend I'm not even here, you're dead to me anyway."  
Three sets of eyes watched as Brenda hugged Val tightly whispering to her before leaving, a roar of a car engine breaking the tense air around them moments later.  
"Nice Bran, real nice."  
Val stomped up the stairs with a glare leaving an increasingly confused and uncomfortable Steve alone with Brandon and Kelly.  
"Okay so what just happened?" Steve asked looking over at Brandon who for once didn't not look confident. "Brando?"

***

Breakfast was a quiet affair at Casa Walsh, Val had surprisingly been the first up and had finished off the coffee saving just enough for Steve but not Brandon. She had also poured his favourite cereal down the garbage disposal and ripped up both the sports and political sections of the newspaper.  
"Something the matter Val?" Brandon asked crossing his arms over the burnt toast; someone had turned the dial to the highest setting. Steve who was munching on his cereal quietly took a surreptitious step back as though anticipating a big blow out. Val didn't disappoint, stepping forward she slammed her knife and fork down on the table.  
"Gee whatever gave you that idea Brandon?"  
Like all girls Val could be pretty terrifying when she wanted to be.  
"Come on, say it. Whatever it is you want, whatever Brenda told you just let me have it."  
Val fixed her glare on him using the look she usually reserved for Kelly.  
"I've known you a long time, you're like a brother to me and that's why I feel comfortable saying this to you. Get over it!"  
Steve's eyes were widening and he stayed perfectly still hoping neither asked him to leave, this was entertainment at its finest.  
"I watched for years while your parents doted over you, supporting you at your hockey games, model UN, student council. All the while they went to maybe one or two of Brenda's plays. Not that you noticed. You were too busy enjoying being the favourite, you're too used getting everything your way and when it doesn't happen like you want you get mad and you lash out."  
Brandon glared back at his childhood friend, his anger boiling at her hypocritical words, as he went to say as such she held up her hand cutting him off.  
"Trust me I know, I'm built from the same mould. Why do you think Brenda acted out so much? Why do you think she went back to Minnesota? And stayed in London? She wanted to get away from being under your shadow, she didn't want to be Brenda; Brandon's sister she just wanted to be Brenda. I couldn't walk around my hometown without people whispering about me, oh the poor girl whose dad shot himself. But she's stronger than I am, she actually wanted to come back and show everyone what she had accomplished, that she was more than just your twin."  
Brandon's glare faltered under the weight of Val's eyes, the accusations they threw at him.  
"She confided in you and you told her not to come back, that everyone was happy with life, happy without her and all her drama. Real nice Bran." Val drained the last of her coffee tossing her mug carelessly into the sink splashing hot soapy water around. "Yeah it's a real mystery why she didn't want to see anyone or even come by the house. I wonder what Jim and Cindy would think of their golden child if they knew? Maybe I should tell them because God knows Brenda wont, she wouldn't want to sound like a little kid complaining to mummy and daddy that her brother was mean to her."  
With one last glare she grabbed her jacket and purse, she opened the door and paused.  
"You always think the worst of her Brandon, maybe it's time **you** grew up a little, she did."  
The door slammed behind her and Steve let out an uneasy chuckle.  
"Woo hoo boy, she reamed you hard, you might want to check you can still have kids after the vice grip she just had your nuts in."  
Brandon looked at Steve huffing in annoyance before stalking out of the room.  
"What'd I say?"

***

**Thanks so much for your reviews. Since you actually seem interested here is the next instalment. I promise Dylan shall be back very soon. Any Kelly lovers should probably stop reading because I loathe her character and will not be exceptionally nice to her =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a Spelling ergo I do not own this. Do you really think I would have allowed for the DK hook up? They had ****NO**** chemistry. **

_Ch3…_

***

If she had known how easy it was to get onto a studio lot more than a few of her teenage fantasies might have been fulfilled. Sadly that was not her purpose today so she ducked her head and headed for the studio that Brenda had mentioned they were shooting at. She recognized Noah sitting by a few monitors talking with a small group of people, he didn't notice as she ducked by and headed for the trailers her eyes peeled for one marked Brenda Walsh.

"Val, what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?" Brenda asked in shock as she opened her door ready to yell at the annoying DP who was insistent that she get to make up even though she wasn't scheduled to be there for another half hour. Valerie raised an eyebrow and Brenda chuckled shuffling to let Val into the cramped space. "Right forget I asked."

Val looked around the tiny room, scripts were strewn across the small table and clothes hung from a rack on one side, a mirror propped against a window photos decorating the edges.

"I can't believe you still have this!" Valerie laughed tracing the face of her younger self dressed identically to a smiling Brenda. The two young girls hugging tightly, in the background was a young Brandon making a face at the camera.

"Are you kidding? That's my favourite photo of us!" Brenda replied throwing her arm around Val and squeezing. "And as much as I enjoy a trip down memory lane somehow I doubt that's why you're here."

Val arched one eyebrow and pursed her lips before smirking.

"Okay, you caught me. I wanted to make sure you were okay after last night with Bone head Brandon and bitch face."

Brenda shook her head at Val, picking up one of the discarded scripts, which showed her sides for the morning.

"I'm fine, it's not like I wasn't expecting him to be all indignant, I mean it's practically his default setting." Val stifled a giggle waving her hand for Brenda to continue. "I already got the call from the parents about my obvious lack of manners and how they raised me better than this."

"Sounds like you got the Jim Walsh special, how many choruses of you need to grow up did he include this time?"

Brenda rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I just tuned out after the first time he mentioned being more responsible like Brandon. Mr. stops a wedding during the vows, yeah real responsible." She grumbled tossing the script to the side.

"Rarr!" Val purred making a claw gesture with her hand. "I love feisty Brenda, so much more fun than mopey Brenda."

"Oh I'm sure I was known as melodramatic time of the month Brenda last night."

"I wouldn't know, I may or may not have stomped upstairs and added toilet water to Brandon's cologne instead of hanging around." Val inspected her nails going for nonchalance. Brenda tried to hold back her giggles but couldn't.

"Valerie!"

She just smirked leaning back into the couch.

"He's lucky I didn't have any Nair lying around or else I would have added it to his shampoo. I did put flea powder in his blow dryer though."

Brenda leant forward her face crinkling in confusion.

"Why did you have flea powder? You guys don't have a dog."

"No but I did live with Kelly for a year, I had to make it bearable somehow."

The two old friends looked at each other and started to laugh once more.

"Val you know I love you but sometimes you are just too much."

Brenda laid her head on Val's shoulder, a stray giggle escaping from her lips.

"I can't believe you put flea powder in Kelly's blow dryer."

Valerie pushed Brenda's head off her shoulder and stood up offering her hand to pull her up.

"What makes you think I just put it there?"

It was juvenile and a little mean but then again so was going after your best friend's boyfriend, twice.  
They always said Karma's a bitch, they should say karma comes for the bitch.

"So you want to stick around and see how a TV show is made? I'm only shooting this morning, we can get lunch after if you want?"

Val smiled and followed Brenda out of the trailer.

"Sure, any cute wannabe actor guys in this show?"

"Is that all you think about?" Brenda asked, Valerie paused to consider her answer. "Forget I asked! We'll hit the peach pit for lunch and then you can show me the after dark, okay?"

Valerie paused pulling on Brenda's arm before she could enter the make up trailer.

"Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Well I've already ran into the two people I really didn't want to, I may as well visit some of the ones I actually do."

Val shrugged again turning to lean against the cool metal.

"Okay." She smiled as a guy exited the trailer and smiled back at her. "Cute."

"Down girl." Brenda joked. "You going to be okay to walk around? Make up shouldn't take too long."

Valerie shot another smile at Brenda and inclined her head to the small group of guys who walked past, Brenda recognised some of them as the stunts and effects co-ordinators.

"Oh I think I'll find **some** way to amuse myself."

Heading into the trailer Brenda laughed to herself, she'd forgotten how amusing life was with Valerie.

***

Steve knocked on the door to Brandon's room for the seventh time exchanging a look with David.

"Come on man open up." David called out, Steve hadn't been exaggerating when he'd called, Brandon really was acting like a girl. The door swung open slowly and David did a double take, he couldn't recall a time where Brandon's hair hadn't been perfectly coiffed. He whistled lowly.

"You look like something chewed you up and spat you back out."

Brandon glared at David flopping onto his bed.

"Thanks Silver that's very comforting."

"So are you going to tell us what Val and Brenda were yelling at you for or do we have to go crash the set of a TV show?" Steve asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You may as well tell us now Brandon, nothing stays a secret for long around here." David added tossing a pillow at the lump Brandon made under his blankets. Steve looked over to David and he nodded, carefully they grabbed an end of the mattress each and dumped Brandon on the floor.

"Either you tell us or we will drag you into the car and drive you to that set."

"I doubt they just let people into TV studios Steve." Brandon replied from the floor sitting up to glare at his best friends. David smirked and pulled out the passes Noah had given him last night at the after dark.

"Noah hooked us up, any other excuses?"

"Have I mentioned how much I loathe you guys?" Brandon answered as Steve hauled him up off the floor and pushed him towards the door.

"We love you too buddy, we love you too."

Steve's car wasn't exactly the best mode of transportation if you were hoping to be incognito, his bizarre attachment to the vehicle extended to the point where Brandon had thought on more than one occasion that they would probably end up burying him in the damn thing.

"IDs please."

The security guard was very lean and performed his job in a way that it was obvious he thought it beneath him. Having grown up around the business Steve had explained that lots of wannabe actors took jobs around the studio hoping to be discovered.

"Studio 3, just drive straight ahead and it's the second left. The building with a giant three on it, you can't miss it. Do you need me to write it down or do you think you can handle that?"

The three young friends exchanged glances, Steven letting out a snort of disgust.

"I think we got it but we'll be sure to run right back here to the guard's station if we get lost." David answered for them putting on his best little boy's voice with a roll of his eye.

"What a jerk." He commented once they were rolling away.

"Actors." Steve dismissed pulling the car expertly into the small lot whistling at the large poster of three women emblazoned with one word 'Charmed'. "Now this is a show I might be interested in. Why didn't I pay more attention when Noah was telling us about it?"

"Possible because he didn't lead with 'it's about three hot chicks.'" David said clapping Steve on the back. "I mean no offense Brandon but Steve is right, Brenda looks pretty fine in that picture."

"Yeah it's amazing what they can do with computer these days." He replied snarkily no happier about this now that they were on the lot than when they had left the house.

"Lighten up Brandon, we're on a real life TV set with three hot chicks." Steve said conversationally leading them to the stage door.

"Easy for you to say, one of them doesn't want to kill you." Brandon muttered under his breath dragging his feet. The door banged loudly earning the trio a variety of looks from the assorted people. The most heated of which was the glare of Valerie singling them out. The three boys tried to not look too out of place when she stalked over to them.

"Incoming." Brandon muttered under his breath, although Steve and David still heard judging from their snickers.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you even get in?" She asked in rapid fire crossing her arms across her chest with a huff. David held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Chill Val, Noah gave us passes." He explained gesturing to the laminates around their necks. Steve shook it for emphasis throwing his other arm around Brandon's shoulders.

"And as for the what we're doing here. Isn't visiting a dear old friend reason enough?"

Val arched her eyebrow at Steve who was displaying his best poor puppy dog expression, she just stared back coolly not buying it for a second.

"Try again Steve."

Brandon shifted uneasily under Steve's arm; it felt like a noose around his neck. Coughing he shrugged it off turning to look Valerie in the eye.

"Look, it wasn't my idea to come-"

"Oh of course not, far be it for you to actually acknowledge that you've done something wrong!" Valerie cut him off snippily. David and Steve exchanged glances the former surprised at Valerie's venom, he hadn't heard her this pissed in a long while, especially at someone who wasn't Kelly.

"Valerie chill, we just thought if we came down here it might give our favourite twins a chance to kiss and make up." Steve said peering over Valerie's shoulder and trying to catch a glimpse of any of the trio of woman that starred in the show.

"Quit straining your neck the girls are still in make up." Val snapped at Steve, quickly she turned her glare back on Brandon. "Which means you still have time to get your ass out of here before Brenda has you thrown out."

Brandon bit his lip and looked over at the small crowd who weren't really paying them attention anymore. That wouldn't last long with the way they were going.

"I'm not kidding Brandon, she's really pissed."

"Yeah well so am I!" He snapped back his anger getting the best of him.

"Hey Brandon chill." David warned eyeing the people that were once again staring at them. The door behind them swung open and the light giggles and foot steps echoed in the building.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Of course it was Brenda fresh from make up, she waved her two co-stars ahead promising she'd be there in a few minutes. Steve of course took the time to flash his cheeky smile at them.

"Noah gave us passes." David explained stepping forward to wrap her in a hug. "It's good to see you Bren."

She returned the hug never taking her eyes off her twin. Pulling back she smiled softly at David.

"Yeah you too David."

The DP that had been watching wearily pulled on Brenda's elbow.

"Miss Walsh, they're ready for you now. Perhaps your friends would like to wait in your trailer?"

Brenda shook her head snapping out of the daze she had been in.

"No it's fine, they're not staying." She answered; she waited until the DP shrunk back before turning back to her friends. "I have to work. It was nice to see you David." Steve scoffed earning a rare smile from Brenda. "You too Steve."

"So that's it? You're just going to ignore me?" Brandon asked more than a little hurt. Brenda swallowed hard trying not to let the tears come to her eyes.

"I can't do this now." Brenda motioned to the crew waiting for her. "I have to go."

Valerie nodded to Brenda as she passed her a look of understanding passing between the two. Brandon stared after his twin for a moment before stalking in the opposite direction the door to the studio slamming behind him.

"Ok seriously, what the hell is going on?" Steve asked, David nodding in agreement. "We asked Brando but he wouldn't spill anything."

Valerie sighed, this had all the makings of a classic Walsh war. The last time they'd had a fight this bad Brenda had ended up staying at her house for two weeks.

"It's not my place to tell." She pretended not to notice David's scoff. "Brandon will tell you eventually, stick a pint of pistachio ice cream in front of him and he'll be singing in no time."

"Ice cream? Seriously?" Steve asked doubtful, that sounded like kind of a chick thing.

"If you want to know what happened all you need is a pint and a couple of spoons, trust me. I've had to broker peace between the twins since we were kids. Brandon is powerless before ice cream." Valerie promised checking over her should for Brenda. "I have to go make sure Bren is okay."

The sun was bright compared to the relative dim of the studio both Steve and David pulling on their sunglasses as they made for the car.

"Why do I get the feeling this is going to get a hell of a lot worse before it gets better?" David asked.

Steve shrugged stopping as they reached the car and a morose Brandon slumped in the backseat.

"I think this boy needs a mega burger stat."

Brandon didn't answer; his mind occupied by what Brenda had said last night and Valerie that morning. David was right about one thing, it would definitely be worse before it got better.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a Spelling. I do not own the zip code…sadly. Although I am so pleased to hear that Jennie Garth is vacating the new 90210 (not a huge fan of the reboot but I did love my extra Brenda!)**

_Ch4…_

***

The Peach Pit was a constant for the group, it had changed its design, its staff and even its menu but it was still their place and it still held that great smell that was distinctly the Peach Pit. Brandon inhaled it gratefully as soon as he walked through the doors with Steve and David not surprised to spy Donna and Kelly sharing a table near the jukebox. Willy was flipping burgers in the kitchen and nodded to them as they joined the girls and waited for Nat.

"Hey guys." Donna greeted them brightly while Kelly merely smiled, it was brittle and forced but none of them commented on it. "Noah said you guys were heading to the set today. Isn't it amazing?"

Steve and David exchanged looks while Brandon frowned playing with a sugar packet from the middle of the table. Kelly reached forward and patted his hand awkwardly trying to catch his eye.

"Ah yeah totally, we couldn't stay long though Bren was just getting ready to shoot a scene. Silver here made us stop at the sound stage before we left, I swear he was drooling over the equipment." Steve explained simultaneously making gestures at Donna to abandon the topic; she crinkled her eyebrows at him confused. David squinted his eyes at Steve and mock laughed which he returned.

"Did you get to talk to her? She wasn't very happy to see me when I ran into her." She admitted a little dejectedly her eyes glancing over the small photo of Brenda dressed as 'Laverne' that still adorned the pie section of the menu.

"Just for a minute she was in a hurry." David ventured, Brenda hadn't exactly been jumping for joy that they were there but she hadn't been exceptionally cold either. "Val was with her."

There was no mistaking the look of distaste that crossed Kelly's face at the name; she didn't even bother to disguise it. There was definitely no love lost between the two that was for sure.

"You just left?" Donna asked confused, she was sure Noah had said Brenda was scheduled to only shoot one scene that morning she was planning on visiting her and seeing if they could talk.

"Yeah, Brenda said she had to go."

"Actually she was fine with David and Steve she just wanted me gone." Brandon snorted; all his anger coming out in a rush. Steve glared at his best friend thumping the table with his fist.

"Damn it Brandon are you ever going to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"It's none of your business Steve so why do you care? It's not like you and Bren were even friends, you're the one who said she was just my sister and you were my friend, not hers." Brandon pointed out feeling low for lashing out at Steve.

"That was a long time ago Brandon and I apologized to Brenda for that. So quit avoiding the question." He snapped back.

David and Donna were exchanging confused looks while Kelly stared at the table. Brandon's face was growing blotchy and he and Steve were practically nose-to-nose.

"It's none of your business so just leave it alone Steve!"

Nat shoved the two apart chuckling to the other diner patrons who were now staring at the small group.

"Hey guys relax, what's going on?"

They may not be his children by blood but he often felt as though he was their father; counselling them through problems, feeding them and on one particular occasion providing bail money. Brandon scowled at Steve and shook his head, the blonde scowling right back.

"It's nothing Nat, just something stupid." Brandon answered raising his voice as though to challenge Steve to disagree. He just shrugged and laughed the sound coming out brittle.

"Nothing a couple of mega burgers, fries and cokes can't fix." He agreed with his trademark smile, which rarely failed. Nat gazed at them sceptically before glancing around the diner. Right now wasn't the time to get into it but he smirked at the duo making sure they knew he wasn't fooled.

"I'll get Willy right on it; anything else for you girls?"

Donna and Kelly both replied in the negative and Nat hurried back to the kitchen where the orders were piling up. Those kids would be the death of him.

"So are you two going to explain that little testosterone match or am I going to have to go visit the psychic on Brenda's show?" Donna asked pointedly draining the last of her milkshake. David raised his eyebrows at her before looking at Kelly.

"Kelly didn't tell you what happened last night?" He asked in surprise the girl in question avoiding the table's looks by concentrating very hard on shredding a napkin. "Brenda and Brandon got into a massive fight last night."

Brandon bashed his head against the table a few times muttering to himself.

"I'm sitting right here Silver, I can hear you perfectly." Brandon groaned to the younger boy who was smiling lightly.

"I know it's just nice not to be the one everybody is talking about for once."

"Glad I could help." Brandon replied dryly nodding his thanks as Nadine deposited the boy's food on their table. Steve dug into his burger eagerly not bothering with social niceties such as swallowing before talking.

"Well from what Val was screaming at him this morning all I know is that you told Brenda we were happy without her here and nobody wanted her to come back."

Little bits of food sprayed from Steve's lips landing in front of Donna who wrinkled her nose tossing her leftover napkins to her long time friend before settling a glare on Brandon.

"Brandon! How could you do that! No wonder she didn't want to talk to me when I saw her the other day! Why would you even tell her that?"

Kelly inhaled a quivery breath and sighed breaking her silence since the boys had arrived.

"Because of me okay? He told her that because I didn't want her and Dylan coming back here for the wedding." Kelly bit her lip. "It's my fault they're fighting."

Donna stared at Kelly mouth open in shock while Brandon just sat there not saying anything. The rest of the diner was just a low buzz that filled the air; it was easy to hear the cheerful bell as the door swung open. Brandon stifled a groan knowing that it was his twin that had entered the small space by the widening eyes of Donna and Kelly.

"Hey gorgeous get me a shake, fries extra crispy and that special peach pie I heard so much about!"

The thick New York accent sounded just as ridiculous as it had eight years ago and it made Nat laugh that same belly-rumbling manner.

"Brenda, my favourite singing waitress!" Nat wrapped her up in a hug spinning her lightly. "Your brother didn't tell me you were in town!"

Her eyes darkened but she pushed the anger away and smiled at Nat, which was easy. Valerie nudged her and Brenda shook her head and focused her attention back on Nat. Best friends really can communicate without words.

"He didn't know until last night." She admitted tightly following Nat as he returned to the register. "But I couldn't come here without having one of your burgers, I swear I used to dream about them in London. And their pies have meat in them not peaches!" She wrinkled her nose and shuddered.

"Blasphemy! We'll have you eating right again in no time." Nat squeezed her hand and smiled warmly nodding towards Willy. "Hey Willy I need the best megaburger you've ever made in your life."

The friendly cook looked up and winked at his boss and Brenda who was waving at him.

"Of course, anything for Laverne."

Willy even went so far as to fake fluffing his hair, Brenda blushed slightly while Val nudged her mouthing 'Laverne?' Which she ignored, she'd hear the story eventually. Nat placed two cups of coffee in front of them and hushed them away.

"Go sit with your friends, we'll catch up later."

Valerie and Brenda exchanged glances and scanned the diner. Brenda cursed when she finally noticed the small group huddled around the table staring intently at them. Had it been a few years ago she would have felt Brandon's presence, yet another wedge between the once close twins.

"We can go Bren." Val told her. "I'll just tell Nat to deliver the burgers to the after dark."

Brenda squared her shoulders and shook her head pursing her lips. It was her determined look and it had gotten the two girls into a lot of trouble when they were younger.

"No it's fine. I'm not leaving just because they're here." Brenda decided tossing her bag onto the counter and easily slipping onto the stool. Valerie shrugged and joined her sending a look to the table with a small shake of her head. Brandon and Kelly easily understood the look and shrunk back into their seats but Donna undeterred stood and walked over to the girls.

"Um, Brenda?" Her voice a little shaky and she sounded every bit the timid virgin she had been when Brenda met her back in junior year. "I just wanted to let you know I'm really glad you're back. I promise we're all really happy to have you back."

"Are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want me and my drama ruining your perfect lives." Brenda said a little sharper than she intended, Donna's eyes filled with tears and she inwardly sighed.

Donna attempted a smile but it came out wobbly. "I don't know exactly what happened between you and Brandon but for what its worth **I'm** glad you're here and I'd really love it if we could get together and catch up. Please?"

It was always hard to stay mad at Donna, she was like a puppy all big shiny eyes and adorable. Brenda relented easily her anger at her old friend fading as she reached over and hugged her lightly.

"I guess that wouldn't be too bad." Brenda admitted relaxing as the tension left her shoulders. Donna smiled gamely clasping Brenda's hand.

"How's this weekend? We could go shopping or go get manicures or something?" She asked hopefully. "Val too." She added as an afterthought smiling at the other girl who was trying hard to keep the shock off her face.

"Actually I can't this weekend, Dylan's flying in with Iris and Erica. I promised Erica some solid sister time. She's got some big dance at school coming up and I'm spoiling her with her first designer dress." Brenda explained. "But maybe we could do lunch one day on set. Noah's got the shooting schedule so just call me and we'll figure something out."

Donna beamed grabbing the napkin with Brenda's number scrawled across it. Nat having overheard the last of the conversation winked at Brenda as he placed her burger in front of her.

"One beautifully crafted megaburger." He said with a flourish. "Are you in town long Brenda?"

Knowing her manners she swallowed carefully before answering relishing the taste of the burger.

"I'm not sure, we have to wait for the upstarts to see if we're picked up for a full season but so far everybody has been really supportive. And the reviews have been really positive." Brenda held up her crossed fingers and grinned.

"She's just being modest." Donna interrupted clasping Brenda's arm. "Noah said that the focus groups for the pilot were the best the networks ever had. He's certain that it will be a full season pick up."

Nat whistled lowly and smiled at Brenda patted her on the arm.

"Our very own Brenda Walsh the next big TV star. We'll have to add your photo to our celebrity wall." He teased gesturing to the wall adorned with fifties stars pictures and autographs.

"I don't know Nat, maybe we should wait until you actually see the show before you start polishing the Emmy." Brenda joked smiling ruefully as she finished off her burger. "Tell Willy he definitely hasn't lost his touch."

"Our pleasure honey, it's been too long since we saw your face around here. You better not be a stranger." Nat chided her coming around to hug Brenda. "And that goes for that boyfriend of yours too."

"Oh I'll be sure to tell him so when I pick him up from the airport tomorrow." Brenda promised; she hadn't bothered to correct him that it was no longer boyfriend but fiancée. The ring lying on a chain next to her heart, she may be engaged but her character wasn't. And she wanted Erica to know first; she would be her maid of honour as well as Val she couldn't choose between them.

"You stop in here with that lug head." Nat ordered shaking a finger at Brenda as she swore to him that she would return with Dylan in tow.

"Sorry to eat and run but I promised Bren a tour of the After Dark." Valerie interrupted eyeing off the group who were openly staring at them. She reached for her purse to pay but Nat waved her off.

"I'll call you for that catch up." Donna promised hugging Brenda once more before returning back to the group. Val was surprised when she merely retrieved her bag and left without so much as a goodbye to the table. She'd be having a chat with Steve about that later on.

"Come on Bren." She tugged on the smaller girl's arm and led her to the back door and away from the group. "Prepared to be shocked and amazed."

Brenda smiled weakly and allowed herself to be dragged out of the restaurant waving goodbye to Nat and Willy.

"Val not even chains and whips hanging from the walls would shock me."

"Haha Bren I forgot how hilarious you are." She replied dryly casting one last look at the table making a point to smirk at Brandon, Brenda meanwhile ignoring them. She'd have to deal with him soon enough, Dylan would make sure of that, and so would Iris. Brenda groaned inwardly, at least she had Val and Erica on her side, two girls who probably despised Kelly as much as she did if not more. Yep, the next few days would be interesting that's for sure.

***

**Hey guys I promise tomorrow we will see DYLAN! Iris will be her regular Kelly hating self and don't be surprised if she takes it upon herself to visit a certain person while in the 90210 zipcode. In fact don't be surprised if she takes it upon herself to do a lot more than that. Any guesses as to what she might have planned??? Reviews are like crack to my muse but be careful cause she's kind of a slut and easily swayed to other stories…**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this. **

_Ch5…_

She couldn't really explain the emotions she felt when she saw Dylan stroll into the terminal, she was so caught up in his gaze she failed to notice Erica who launched herself at Brenda who luckily managed to stay upright.

"I've missed you." She whispered into Erica's hair but her eyes were on Dylan's, his face arranged in one of his rare half smiles that made her toes curl. "You too Iris."

She'd always had a close connection with the older woman, she was like a second mother and soon enough she could call her that for real. Iris was as always ecstatic to see the girl she had long ago known would be her daughter in law. Dylan stood off to the side as the three most important people in his life shared a three-way hug their elation at seeing each other evident to all around them.

"Come on Iris we need to get to baggage claim before it fills up and it takes forever to get to our stuff." Erica declared pulling on her would be mother's arm. "Besides I think Bren and Dylan want to have a proper hello."

Iris didn't protest as she was dragged away by the excitable teenager winking at Brenda as she was rushed past.

"Hey you." She whispered softly clasping her hands behind his neck while his hands rested comfortably on her lower back. Dylan's eyes were closed while he inhaled her scent, its funny what you miss once they are gone, the ever present smell of mango shampoo, spicy perfume and coconut moisturiser that made up Brenda was one such thing, the feel of her body moulded to his own was another.

"Hey beautiful." He kissed her long and thorough not really caring that they were in a busy airport; why start worrying about that stuff when they never had before.

"I've missed that." She sighed happily just enjoying Dylan's warmth.

"Me too." He agreed with a tiny grin. "Of course you could have had more if **someone** hadn't promised a whole day of girl only bonding."

"Well I'm taking her shopping for a dress." Brenda told him her eyes twinkling with amusement. "But if you **really** want to come with us…"

Dylan managed to repress a shudder. "I think I'll pass."

"I thought you'd say that, I already promised Nat I'd take you to the Peach Pit while I'm off with Erica. One of the DP's on the show has a girlfriend who runs this holistic meditation centre so I booked your mum in to be pampered for the rest of the day."

Dylan threw his arm around Brenda's shoulder pressing a kiss to her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied kissing him on the nose. "I thought tomorrow I could bring you onto the set."

"And watch all the guys drool over my girl?" he asked as they scanned the crowds for Iris and Erica. Brenda laughed and shook her head.

"No I thought you might like to meet T, he plays my love interest. I think he's got his eye on Alyssa though." She wiggled her eyebrows. "Besides we need to christen my trailer."

"I like the way you think Walsh."

Brenda had forgotten how much of a sport it was to shop in Beverly Hills, everything was so much more relaxed in London. Of course she had been the one to insist that they hit Melrose, and considering she actually had the money to spend this time around it was a lot more fun.

"Come on Erika get your butt out here."

The teenager had been holed up in the dressing room for nearly ten minutes, unlike Brenda she still had boundless energy despite having spent the better part of the last three hours in and out of stores having acquired an impressive array of bags that Brenda knew Dylan would snoop through to ensure that none of the clothing was too revealing, he could be so over protective.

"I don't know Bee, I'm not you I don't have the boobs and legs for this kind of dress."

Erika had started calling her Bee soon after she had reconciled with Dylan, her and Iris had flown out pretty much the second they found out they were back together. Erika loved spending time with Dylan and Brenda and flew out most school holidays to see them.

"At least let me see." Brenda begged, she cheered inwardly when the door swung open and Erika exited self consciously hugging herself. The red dress was pretty simple, fell just above the knee and was held up by two straps that tied behind her neck, it looked like the dress Marilyn Monroe wore in _The Seven Year Itch_ and Brenda loved it. Erika looked so grown up she was momentarily shocked.

"I told you!" She wailed rushing back to the safety of the dressing room. "I'll never find a dress!"

"No Erika sweetie, I was just so shocked by how beautiful you looked. You're definitely not the twelve year old I shared ice cream with on the Ferris wheel anymore."

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Brenda replied knowing that would get Erika to come back out, she would never renege on a pinkie swear, those were sacred. "Trust me baby this is the dress. Now we need to find you some shoes and the only shoes are Choos."

Erika reappeared with the dress draped over her arm chewing on her lip.

"Dylan wont like it."

Brenda wiggled her eyebrows and winked at her almost sister. "Yes he will."

Unlike most siblings who would freak out over such a comment Erika giggled surrendering the dress to the sales assistant who rang it up and wrapped it in a garment bag.

"This is good practice isn't it?" She asked once they had left the store and were headed towards the shoe store.

"Practice for what sweetie?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"For when we look for your wedding dress of course." Erika replied wiggling her eyebrows much like Brenda had done just minutes earlier. "You really think I wouldn't notice the blinding diamond on your necklace?"

Her hands immediately reached for the ring that was hanging outside of her shirt inwardly cursing herself for being careless.

"Dylan and I wanted to tell you together." She pouted this time anticipating the squeal and hug, which she happily accepted.

"You guys are engaged?" She all but shouted screaming once more when Brenda nodded. "Don't worry I wont say a thing until you guys announce it, I'll fake shock and everything."

"Good." Brenda laughed. "Dylan will kill me if he finds out I blabbed."

"No he wont." Erika told her with confidence. "He'd be too scared to deal with me and Iris if he did."

Brenda tried not to laugh as she followed the young girl into the shoe store, sometimes she was amazed at how much she had grown but there were definitely times she was still the same little girl from that carnival who had teamed up with her and rammed Dylan's dodgem car.

Being back in the Peach Pit definitely gave him all kinds of déjà vu. It was pretty much how Brenda had described it; like coming home. They'd probably eaten here more times than they had at either of their houses.

"Can I get a coffee, black?" He asked stepping in front of the register where Nat was busy calculating something.

The calculator fell to the floor and Nat jumped a little, it was like hearing a ghost. The much older man who was like a father to Dylan was still very spry as evidenced by the swiftness at which he came around to grab him in a hug.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Nat greeted trying to keep his disapproval from his tone, after all it had been two years since he'd seen him last.

"Yeah well what can I say, London was calling." Dylan replied scratching his eyebrow, as usual Nat gave him a disbelieving grin but didn't comment reaching around for the coffee pot.

"And now you're back, Brenda said it may be for the long haul?"

"Well it depends on the show, can't say I'm exactly hating the idea of being near the beach again. And a decent cup of coffee, everything in London is all cappuccino, frappacino, latte, I can't even pronounce half the crap they put in it."

"Lucky for you all we have is your plain old regular cup of Joe." Nat joked placing a steaming cup in front of Dylan who pulled himself up onto the same stool he had spent a good portion of his life on.

"So Brenda huh?" Nat began not trying for subtlety, the man had never been subtle. "You know I can recall a conversation around your senior year that involved that very Walsh and certain unresolved feelings that you swore were dead and buried."

To most people Dylan would have already been out the door or scoffing but it had always been harder to hide from Nat, he was the one who had voiced his concern when he had chosen Kelly, of course he loved the blonde girl like he did all 'his kids' but he had been Team Brenda behind his grin.

"Yeah I know, I know. I was an idiot." Dylan agreed easily shrugging his shoulders in a 'what can you do?' fashion. "For some reason she took me back, and there's no way I'm screwing it up this time." He chuckled to himself. "Iris and Erica gave me a talking to that would put ole Jim to shame. Iris even threatened violence even though she's a pacifist."

Nat laughed heartily wiping down the counter. "So this is it then? The long haul?" He was clearly fishing for some kind of information but Dylan remained tight lipped.

"It is for me, I'm not letting her go again." He smirked mainly to himself Nat would probably have a heart attack if he knew he and Brenda were engaged and that Jim Walsh had given them his blessing. Dylan figured that after the Stuart debacle even he looked appealing. Although Cindy had probably played quite heavily into his acceptance, she too had always been a big supporter of their relationship.

"So when will you be making it official?" Yep he definitely didn't go for subtlety. "Soon I hope."

"We'll see Nat, we'll see."

**I can't believe how long it has been since I updated! I am so sorry, I've been working 6 day weeks meaning on the seventh day I pretty much sleep the whole day. I fully recognize how sad that is by the way. Thankfully form now on I'm back to my regular shifts, which are 3 days a week, plus two 3 hour shifts. What does this all mean? I will be able to update far more often!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

_Ch6…_

How they had talked her into this she would never know. She should have known something was up after the lunch they'd had. True to her word when Donna had shown up on the set cradling take out from The Peach Pit the two old friend had spent the better part of an hour catching up before Brenda had been called away to have her hair and make up redone before shooting that afternoon.

"You are an evil, evil friend." Brenda said grouchily pouting at Val who was zipping up her boot.

"Yeah, yeah I'm a bitch." She agreed easily.

Valerie had shown up during shooting which Donna had stayed for and by the time she was wrapped it had been decided that a group outing to the After Dark was required, apparently Brenda just **had** to see it when it was in its element; Val's words not hers. Donna had been so excited and had already arranged for Steve and David to meet them there later that night.

"You know I would rather eat Foie Gras again than spend a night with Brandon and Kelly." She complained once more.

"Hey!" Val barked snapping her fingers at her. "First of all, you can't let those two stop you from having fun with your friends, secondly it will kill Kelly to see you all lovey dovey with Dylan and thirdly I bought you that sexy dress and I expect to see it in action. Besides Dylan thought it was a great idea."

"Of course he did." Brenda mumbled clasping her ring in her palm. Dylan had called her and calmed her down after she'd hit the roof, apparently he thought tonight would be the perfect time to tell everyone about the engagement since Erica and Iris knew already. Brenda swore she still had handprints on her arms from where Iris had hugged her.

"You're not getting out of this." Valerie told her pulling Brenda to her feet and out into the lounge room where Dylan was waiting watching Erica and Iris play some kind of card game that involved placing cards down very fast and slapping piles.

"Wow."

Brenda blushed when he whistled his hands immediately finding her back, his eyebrows shot up as he brushed skin, the dress Valerie had picked was black, finished just above the knee and dipped into a v just before her breasts, the back was completely bare. She'd left her hair down since Dylan had a habit of running his hands through it, her necklace was hidden in the valley of her breasts and he pulled it out carefully ignoring the shocked guffaw from Val.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked when Dylan slid the beautiful ring onto Brenda's finger. She smiled evilly. "This night is going to be awesome."

Brenda grimaced and allowed herself to be pulled from the room locking eyes with a sympathetic Iris.

"Yeah, awesome." She repeated.

Glancing over at the entrance again Donna sighed, they were taking forever.

"Here you go."

Donna accepted the glass of wine from Noah gratefully sipping it quietly while Steve and David took charge of the conversation explaining to Janet and Noah just who Brenda and Dylan were. Thankfully they had skimmed over certain details including Kelly's relationship with Dylan and his marriage to Toni.

"Hey guys." Brandon greeted taking the empty seat next to Steve. "So what are we talking about?"

Donna sent a poisonous look at Steve who grinned sheepishly, so he may have left out certain details of the night when coercing Brandon to come. Janet not realizing the tension grabbed her drink.

"Brenda and Dylan, you never told me you were a twin Brandon." Still oblivious she continued not registering Steve's hand signalling her to shut up. "Do you guys have one of those weird connections where you can sense each others thoughts and feelings and stuff?"

"Not recently." Brenda answered announcing their arrival. "Hi I'm Brenda."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Janet I work at _The Beverly Beat_ with Steve and Brandon." Janet said as ways of introduction. "And you must be Dylan, Steve and David have been telling us all about you!"

Dylan winced. "That can't be good, you talking trash about me Silver?"

"Never." David joked standing up to hug his old friend. "It's good to see you man."

Not to be outdone Steve jumped on him grabbing Brenda too who ended up sandwiched between them laughing.

"It's been way too long guys!" Steve told them sincerely. "Now what are you drinking, my treat."

"That's real nice of you Steve considering I own the bar and never charge you guys anyway." Noah piped up shaking hands with Dylan. "Noah, I'm one of the producers on Brenda's show."

"Yeah Bren told me about you." Dylan replied seating down and pulling Brenda onto his lap. "I'll take a coke thanks Steve."

"Same for me, I've got an 8 am call." Brenda shuddered. "If I blow any scenes tomorrow I expect you to cover my ass." She joked pointing at Noah who smiled back easily.

"No problem, I'll just go get your drinks." Kissing his girlfriend Noah disappeared towards the bar.

"You not drinking tonight?" Val asked feigning surprise. "How else are we going to be able to celebrate?"

"Celebrate what Val?" Brandon's face showing his suspicion.

"Uh Brenda and Dylan's return?" Donna suggested. "Geez Brandon and your parents thought you were the smart twin." Donna closed her eyes and groaned inwardly turning to Brenda. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry, I think we all know who the golden child was in the Walsh family." She assured her patting Donna's hand. The red heads eyes widened and Val smirked.

"Oh my god!" Brenda was pulled from her seat and hugged tightly before she could realize her guffaw. "You guys are engaged?"

It was just like a truly bad movie; Donna's squeal of excitement was heard clear across the bar as the band finished their song, it was also coincidentally the moment Kelly reached the table.

"What?"

"Congratulations you guys!" Donna squealed happily once more hugging Dylan as well. "This is so exciting! Have you set a date? Where are you having the ceremony? How did he propose?"

Brenda laughed. "Calm down Don I think you should breathe between questions."

"She's just excited." David remarked excusing his ex girlfriend. "We all are, right guys?"

"Are you kidding me? Another bachelor party to plan?" Steve asked. "All right!"

Only Brandon and Kelly remained silent staring at each other from across the table.

"Aren't you going to say something Brando?" Steve prompted nudging his best friend who still seemed slightly in shock.

"Do mum and dad know?"

"Yes Brandon." Brenda replied rolling her eyes. "Dylan actually flew to Hong Kong to ask for their blessing."

"And how exactly did he get that from Jim? At gunpoint?" Steve was only half serious.

"Actually Jim and I sorted out our differences a long time ago." Dylan answered. "Although I would be lying if I said he wasn't surprised."

"Me too." Kelly muttered finally adding to the conversation. "I didn't think you'd get married again after what happened to Toni."

Pain flashed across Dylan's face and Brenda scowled at her ex friend. "What happened to Toni was a terrible accident and it took Dylan a long time to realize that, neither of us appreciate you trying to make trouble just because you're bitter." Some of her infamous Brenda Walsh attitude was peaking through. "If you're not here to celebrate with us I'd prefer it if you left Kelly."

Kelly clucked her tongue and picked up her purse. "Fine, but you're deluding yourself if you think that it's going to work. It didn't the last two times what makes you think it will now?"

"Kelly!" Donna snapped looking apologetically at Dylan and Brenda.

"No it's fine." Dylan told her looking to his ex girlfriend with sad eyes. "She's allowed her opinion."

"Well she raises a valid point." Brandon added standing as well. "You guys have been hurting each other since you were sixteen what's changed now?"

"We're not sixteen anymore." Brenda twisted the engagement ring on her finger, the inscription comforting her. _Heart lasts forever_.

"I get it Brandon, you're just looking out for your sister." Dylan started turning to his long time friend. "I was a kid when we got together, I was stupid and immature and not ready for what she brought out in me and I screwed up. But after Toni died no one could understand what I was going through, except Brenda. She's the only one who ever had a chance."

"I'm sure that's what Toni thought when you married her."

"Brandon!" Brenda exclaimed raw hurt flashing through her eyes. Val reached for the hand Dylan wasn't holding and squeezed.

"We're trying to celebrate Dylan and Brenda's news, if you can't get on board with that then get out." Valerie all but shoved them her words dripping venom. "You know where the door is."

"Don't come crying to me when he cheats on you again." Brandon told his twin not knowing why he kept saying these things.

"Like you did to Kelly?" She spat back; she wasn't going to let her twin ruin this for her. "Then again I guess karma really is a bitch."

"I thought you said you were over that?" Kelly mocked.

"No I said I forgave Dylan, I never forgave you, once maybe but twice? I don't think so." Brenda replied shaking her head, Dylan grabbed her arm firmly trying to soothe her.

"Come on Bren just sit down, everybody else wants to celebrate, don't let those two get you down." Valerie pleaded with her best friend shooting scathing looks to Kelly and Brandon. "Look we reserve the right to refuse service to anyone, leave before I make you leave."

"Noah?" Brandon asked turning to his friend for support but he just shook his head.

"I'm staying out of this, I have enough family drama of my own."

"I don't want to be here anyway." Kelly decided fixing the table with a cold stare. "I refuse to celebrate something that is doomed to fail."

Brandon shook his head at Brenda giving her his sad eyes before following after Kelly.

"So I guess they wont be coming to the wedding then."

Brenda managed a weak smile to Val knowing she was only joking around. The rest of the table stayed silent either sipping their drinks or exchanging awkward looks, no one really knew what to say.

"Since Brandon's obviously out of the running, who's going to be your best man?" Steve asked breaking the ice. "Just try to remember who would throw the better bachelor party me or Silver."

"Steve!" Donna giggled, and to think they all thought he'd started to grow up. "I hardly think Dylan and Brenda have decided on all that, they only just got engaged, right?"

"Yeah Brenda." Val joined in. "When did Dylan pop the big question because I know there is no way you kept it from me for too long."

"Sorry to disappoint you Val but Bren and I got engaged about six months ago." Before Val could butt in Dylan held up his hand. "Don't blame Brenda, I wanted to tell Iris and Erica first and we wanted to do that together."

"I guess I can forgive you." She begrudged though her eyes still twinkled. "If I'm the maid of honour."

"How would you feel about senior maid of honour?" Brenda asked. "I can't pick between you and Erica."

Valerie pretended to consider it before laughing and hugging Brenda. "Of course, how excited was she?"

"I think my left ear drum burst and then Iris busted my right." Dylan told her not even joking. "They love Bren more than they love me."

"And what's not to love about our beautiful Brenda?" Steve complimented wiggling his eyebrows at the female Walsh twin.

"Are you trying to sweeten me up so I don't kill you over the bachelor party?"

"Please, with Val in charge of your bachelorette party anything we do in comparison will be tame." Steve scoffed smirking at Valerie who just shrugged.

"Well unless the wedding is next week you'll have plenty of time to plan a bash that will put mine to shame." She teased.

"Actually-" Dylan started everyone's eyes swinging to him and widening in shock. "Kidding!"

Brenda slapped his arm. "We were actually thinking around September at the beach, do the whole barefoot in the sand thing."

"You could have the reception at the beach club, Henry's still the manager." Donna suggested. "But that's only a little over two months away, how are you going to get everything ready in time? You have to think of the flowers, the caterers, a minister, invitations, rings, and the gown. Oh and you have to pick a wedding song!"

So maybe she got a little over excited when it came to weddings, not even the disaster that was the Taylor-Walsh wedding could stop that.

"Actually we were thinking of just having a small ceremony, just our parents and some friends, you guys, Nat, Andrea and Hannah, maybe a few friends from London." Brenda explained her excitement was definitely getting the best of her. "And we'll figure out the other stuff, I don't really care about whether we eat chicken or fish or if we have lilies."

"Aren't lilies those flowers they use in funerals?" Janet asked scrunching her nose up. "Not exactly the symbol of love you were hoping for."

"I can help." Donna offered. "I have a whole pile of stuff at the beach apartment leftover from Brandon and Kelly's wedding."

"Are you sure that stuffs not cursed?" Valerie asked sweetly winking at Brenda who stifled a laugh. Donna smiled back tightly; her truce with Valerie was still on shaky ground.

"It's just a suggestion." She mumbled seeking comfort in Noah's arms.

Brenda sprung forward and placed her hand on Donna's smiling apologetically.

"I know but I wouldn't feel right, I mean Kelly and I don't exactly have the same taste."

David and Steve both began to laugh at the same time and even Donna and Dylan had difficulty keeping a straight face.

"Yeah sure." David agreed amiably. "It's not like you guys wore the same dress to spring fling or dated the same guys or anything."

"You know Steve I think that best man position is definitely looking like it has your name written all over it." Brenda teased poking her tongue out at David who bowed his head to stifle the rest of his laughter.

"All right." He cheered turning a sidelong glance on Valerie. "Say Val it is customary for the Best man and the Maid of honour to-"

"Finish that sentence and it will be your last Sanders."

**I hope the confrontation didn't disappoint! I'm so glad people are still checking out this story. I ****might**** be going a little hard on Brandon but it always bugged me how he got away with everything! Plus I just cannot stand Kelly, she was always horrible to Val but no one ever called her up on it. As always please review and feel free to guess what may be happening soon! Perhaps a few surprise guests? You never know in Beverly Hills =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beverly Hills 90210; I sincerely hope I have established this because I would like everyone to know I would never inflict Kelly Taylor on anyone. **

_Ch7…_

Brenda honestly felt like she had aged ten years in one month; between the wedding, the show and her parents incessant phone calls she was ready to crawl into her bed and never leave. Poor Dylan had to bear the brunt of Iris, Erica and Val while they ran around organizing different parts of the wedding; Iris had decided that all guests had to wear silver, lilac or pale yellow although black suits for the men was allowed. Valerie had organized several designers to draw up wedding gowns and bridesmaids' dresses for her to choose from and Erica had taken it upon herself to make sure that the flowers were jasmine and daisies like the archway at Brenda and Dylan's place in London.

"Oh god, it looks like a wedding threw up in here." She laughed trying to make her way through the fabric samples, menu designs and wedding cake toppers to where Dylan was sprawled on the couch with over a dozen types of cake spread on a platter in front of him.

"Donna came by with some caterer's numbers and Val brought over wedding cake samples for us to taste, she and Erica are at a fitting and Donna took Iris to pick a mother of the groom outfit." He explained tiredly. "Are you sure you don't want to go to Paris and get married in front of Hemingway's house?"

"And risk the wrath of those three?" Brenda asked raising her eyebrows. "No thanks. Besides I chose my dress today and it would be a shame not to see you pass out when you see me in it."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." She teased kissing him softly. "Andrea called me, her and Hannah are going to fly out in a week early so they can catch up with everybody first."

"So that's everybody, are your parents staying in a hotel when they fly out next week?"

"Are you kidding? They're staying at Casa Walsh of course." She rolled her eyes and pouted. "Mum can't stop talking about hosting a big barbeque when the get home, they still think I'm being juvenile for not talking to Brandon and Kelly."

"Well you could always tell them what's going on." Dylan suggested. "And don't just roll your eyes at me, I know Val, Donna and Iris all gave you the same advice, I saw you pry the phone out of Iris's hand so she didn't call them. They are going to find out eventually."

"I just hate feeling like I'm five years old again and I need my mummy to get someone to stop being mean to me." She explained accepting the cake Dylan fed her. "Mmm."

"I just don't want you to have any regrets, I have enough for the both of us. And even if he is an idiot Brandon is still your brother and my best friend."

"Well that's your poor taste, I can't help genetics." Brenda pointed to the spongy vanilla cake. "That one has to be in the cake, it's so good."

"Well that settles it, I already picked out the chocolate layer and Val somehow got the baker to agree to making the top layer ice cream so we have officially picked out our cake. Now there's only a hundred other things left."

"The show goes on hiatus in a week and Noah arranged for all my scenes to be shot first so I'll be finished by Wednesday. Can you handle it till then?"

"If I must." He sighed dramatically. "Although it occurs to me, this is the first time we've had the house to ourselves."

"I was just going to take a shower." Brenda protested smiling coyly. "We could always share, you know save water and all that."

"Have I ever mentioned I like the way you think Walsh?"

"Once or twice McKay."

Steve and Brandon fell silent their conversation abruptly ending as they entered their house and were greeted by the fresh smell of lemons. The floor was clean; the lounge room straightened up, it even looked as though the beam on the stairway had been polished.

"Val, you here?" Brandon called out walking cautiously towards the kitchen.

"You don't think somebody broke in do you?" Steve asked looking for something to use as a weapon in case any burglars were still roaming the house.

"And cleaned the place instead of stealing our stuff? I don't think so Steve." He answered wryly.

"Oh hey guys." Val greeted over her coffee cup. "Something wrong?"

"The house is clean." Steve stammered gesturing to the general vicinity that hadn't looked like this since Cindy Walsh lived there. "And it smells like lemons, you didn't clean did you?"

Val snorted and shook her head. "God no. I just had to be here to let the cleaners in. I told Bren and Dylan how filthy this place has been lately so they arranged for some cleaners to scrub the place before Jim and Cindy get here. And don't get all indignant, they did something nice for you embrace it and move on."

"It's just that its unnecessary Val, they didn't need to have my house cleaned." Brandon argued. "Find out how much it cost and I'll write them a cheque to cover it."

"You're not exactly rolling in it Bran." Steve reminded him. "And I'm sure a thank you and a really thorough and sincere apology would be enough for them."

"Leave it alone Steve." He warned.

"Look you've saved me from a lot of brain dead moves and I guess it's my turn to save you. You were wrong, Brenda is right. Suck up your pride and go beg your twin for forgiveness or I'll have to place a call to Hong Kong because we are all sick of your attitude!" Steve clapped his friend on his back. "If you miss her wedding you know you will never forgive yourself."

"Hallelujah!" Val cheered kissing Steve on the cheek. "So are you finally going to pull your head out of your butt?"

"Why don't you two mind your own business?"

"I'm her maid of honour, its my job to make sure Brenda's wedding goes as smoothly as possible. Last I checked Brenda's dream wedding included having her twin brother walk her down the aisle with her father."

"Brenda told you that when she was nine years old. Things have changed." Brandon tried to shrug it off as nothing but the hurt was evident in his eyes.

"And whose fault is that Brandon?" Valerie replied smirking as her words had their intended effect Brandon frowned before stalking from the room. "So should I call or would you rather do it?"

Steve waved her off. "Give him the night, if nothings changed tomorrow I'll brave the Jim Walsh parental lecture."

Val whistled lowly. "You're braver than I thought Sanders."

Steve mock laughed pulling a face, he wasn't brave he just wanted all of his friends in the same place at the same time, without the awkwardness and possibility of bloodshed.

The beach apartment could never be described as large but at that moment Kelly felt as though it was gigantic and she felt very small and alone curled up in her bed. She wasn't technically alone, Donna and David were in the lounge going through CDs, she could hear them laughing and joking through the thin walls. She felt like screaming, all she had heard about for the last two months was the wedding. Every time she ran into someone they were either doing something for the wedding or talking about the wedding. Val had of course made sure to rub her face in it at every chance, her only escape was when she was with Brandon but even that had turned sour lately.

"Oh hey Kel." Donna greeted trying to cover up the wedding plans on the table, the two long time friends had called a truce but Donna was still weary around her.

"You hungry? We were thinking of ordering in some Thai food?" David asked waving the cordless phone in his hand.

"I thought you were going out with Noah tonight?" Kelly pondered aloud to Donna who shook her head.

"He had to cancel, he has a meeting with the other producers." She replied. "It's probably for the best, it looks like David and I are going to be up all night with this stuff."

Kelly clicked her tongue but didn't say anything. "No Thai for me I think I'm just going to have an early night."

Donna waited until she heard the soft click of the door before she turned to David.

"We have to do something to fix this."

"I don't disagree but it's not really any of our business."

"Not our business? They're our best friends!" Donna exclaimed quietly. "Brenda and Dylan are getting married! Married! I've heard Brenda talk about this since we were fifteen years old."

"That was a long time ago Donna, and since then we all had to live through the Kelly and Dylan saga."

"I think you mean the Kelly and Dylan tragedy. We all knew that would never last, Dylan and Kelly were always toxic together all they ever did was fight. I know she's my best friend but what she did to Brenda that summer sucked. She always thought she had some kind of claim over Dylan when he was Brenda's right from the start."

"Hey, whoa Donna calm down okay just breath." David ordered, that was roughly six years of pent up emotions that had just spilled out of her. "Again I don't disagree with you but Kelly's your best friend and my sister and I think we both know what would happen if either of us told her that."

"Lucky for you guys that's already been taken care of." Kelly glared down at the ex couple who looked guiltily at each other. "It's nice to know what you really think of me."

"Kelly, wait!" Donna called out jumping up to run after her friend. "Kelly!"

"Just leave me alone Donna since I'm such an awful person!"

David tried to not roll his eyes at the victim role she so effortlessly slipped into, Kelly was so used to getting her own way she sometimes reverted to that spoilt princess she had been in high school.

"That's not what Donna was saying!" He argued slamming his hand against Kelly's door. "Kelly! Kelly!" Stepping back he blew out his breath and shook his head. "You know what? Fine. Be like that. Lets go Donna we can finish this at my place."

David stormed out of the apartment while Donna remained torn, she was still really mad at Kelly but she was also her best friend.

"Kel? Can we please talk about this?"

"Just get lost Donna, since you obviously think that I'm a slut and a bad friend it should be easy for you to walk away."

"Well you're making it easier and easier Kelly!" She told her through the door grabbing her bag and throwing the piles of papers into it.

Inside her room Kelly flinched when she heard the apartment door slam shut behind Donna. Why was she lashing out at her friends? She had honestly thought she was over Dylan but the fact that he had gone to Brenda after Toni died had hurt her; she didn't like competing for the attention in her man's life. With Dylan she had always felt like he had shared a connection with Brenda that he never could with her, despite his pleas that they were soul mates and shared something. With Brandon it was that twin thing that they had simply from being around each other. And now she had lost them both; Dylan to Brenda and Brandon to her own insecurities.

She chewed on her lip and stared at the phone, she really didn't want to have to make this phone call.

"Hey, it's Kelly."


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

_Ch8…_

_BD is TLA_

She could feel herself being dragged from her sleep something that was in precious commodity these days.

"Go away." She groaned hugging her pillow tighter and using one leg to kick at Dylan.

"Can't do that babe, your dad's on the phone."

The grip sleep had on her instantly evaporated and Brenda sat up slowly, Dylan only referred to Jim Walsh as 'her dad' when something was definitely wrong. If this was yet another lecture about her supposed immaturity regarding Brandon and Kelly she was going to throw the phone through the window.

"Hello?" She said into the phone hesitantly.

"Hi honey."

Oh no, he had his 'I'm your pal, you can tell me anything' voice on, that was usually reserved for his most agonizing lectures. She was a twenty four year old woman and her parents still felt like they could dictate her life. Sometimes it really was no wonder she went to London, and stayed.

"Hey Dad, is mum on the other phone too?"

"Hey sweetie!" Cindy chimed in, oh great both lecturers present and accounted for. "How are things? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"Well I **was**." She emphasized yawning loudly. "Are you guys okay?"

"Oh we're great." Jim answered happily. "Can't wait to come out and see everybody next week. Your mothers already got a suitcase all packed and waiting."

"That's great." Brenda laughed rolling her eyes at Dylan who was listening on the phone with her.

"But that's not why we called."

"Look Dad if this is about Brandon and Kelly again. I don't want to hear it." She interrupted; lack of sleep and being a bride took what little hesitance she had left out of her. "I am a grown woman and this is between me and them."

"I know honey but-"

"There are not buts! They are not invited to my wedding; they are not invited to anything concerning me and my life okay? They lost that right." She all but yelled into the phone, one day her parents would understand and feel like idiots.

"Brenda, sweetie we know that." Cindy told her. "Kelly called us last night."

"Really?" she asked incredulously and what did little miss do no wrong tell them?

"And then Valerie rang as well, and Steve this morning."

Dylan widened his eyes at Brenda who looked ready to scream. Her grip on the phone tightened; he was surprised it didn't snap in half. Val and Steve would definitely be getting an earful tomorrow.

"And what did they have to say?"

Jim took a deep breath. "Well it seems there were a few things your mother and I were not aware of."

"Gee could that be because you never asked?" Brenda asked sarcastically. "Brandon and Brenda are fighting, hmm the girl twin must be to blame because Brandon 'the golden child' would never do anything wrong."

Since it was out in the open she may as well vent her frustrations, who knew when her next opportunity to do so would be.

"That's not what we did." Jim protested sternly.

"Really dad?" She snapped. "Are you sure you don't want to think twice about that? Why are you calling me anyway shouldn't you be talking to Brandon? Or do you still think this is all my fault?"

"We're not saying it's anyone's fault." Cindy intervened as always the diplomat. And as always she was ignored.

"Well it is someone's fault! Brandon's!" She was yelling now not caring if she woke up Erica and Iris. "He could have said to Kelly, that's my sister and I want her at my wedding. Instead he cut Dylan and me out, his sister and his best friend. If he had said no to Kelly we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"Brenda. Calm down." Her father warned.

"No dad I won't calm down. I'm sick of this. If you can't accept that Brandon is at fault here and hasn't apologized to me about that or about how he has behaved since I've been here maybe you should just stay home too. I only want people who support me at my wedding and right now I don't think that's you."

Not bothering to wait for his reply Brenda hung up the phone ripping the chord from the wall.

"Brenda darling are you alright?" Iris called through the door knocking softly.

"It's okay Iris go back to sleep!" She yelled back. "Sorry I woke you!"

"Now for the truth." Dylan demanded once Iris's door clicked shut. Instead of replying Brenda just buried her head into his chest seeking comfort that only he could give.

"Why didn't I just kill him in the womb." She muttered to herself, Dylan chuckling softly rubbing a hand up and down her back.

"It'll be okay Bren, just you wait any minute now Bran will show up at the door tail between his legs using that famous Walsh charm to apologize." He promised.

"Great and you can answer the door and tell him exactly where he can shove his apology. Too little, too late." Brenda told his chest. "And remind me to throttle Val when I see her."

"Sure thing babe just remember you don't want to bruise her too badly before the wedding." He warned groaning when she punched him. Those trainers they used on the show were good, now he was the one worrying about the bruise.

"Can you just wake me when it's time to get married?" She yawned. "Cause that would be great."

Carefully sliding out of bed he kissed her forehead gently and then her lips.

"Sure thing babe, just go back to sleep."

His words where useless, she was already out. Quickly he pulled on his pants and shirt and grabbed his keys tip toeing out into the lounge.

"Going somewhere?" Erica asked reclining against the door. Dylan jumped and shot a glare at his sister motioning for her to keep her voice down.

"Shh. What are you doing up it's five thirty in the morning."

"Please when I heard Brenda screaming at Jim I knew you'd be itching to go see Brandon. And I'm coming with." She told him.

"Let me think about that." Dylan pretended to consider it. "No, go back to bed."

"Well I have your car battery so unless you want to walk to his house I think you'll reconsider." Erica smiled while Dylan cursed the summer he decided to teach her about engines in case she was ever stranded by the side of the road.

"Fine. But you don't say anything until I'm finished. Deal?" He bargained.

"Deal." She agreed shaking his hand. "Let's go."

"Aren't you going to reconnect my battery first?" He asked when she just settled into the car.

"Pfft, I didn't touch it. I knew you'd give in."

He loved his little sister, he loved his little sister, he didn't always have to like her.

_BD is TLA_

Val was yawning her robe only half pulled on when Steve opened the door and let Dylan and Erica in.

"I guess Jim called." He muttered shutting the door.

"Do you not realize what time it is?" Val asked tiredly. "I want Brandon to apologize as much as you do but I also want to be bale to sleep for another couple of hours!"

"Sorry Val." Erica smiled hugging her. "Dylan said I can't yell at Brandon till he's finished so I can make you a coffee if you want."

"See that's why your Brenda's favourite sibling." Val teased. "Donna and David dropped off a list of songs last night, help me make a short list?"

"Is anything by Whitney Houston or Mariah Carey on there?" She asked wrinkling her nose.

"Of course not." Val promised. "Steve?"

"But I wanted to listen to Dylan yell at Brandon." He whined. Erica giggled loudly not caring that her brother was glaring at her.

"Please we'll be able to hear everything." She paused. "Where is he anyway?"

"Oh Brandon sleeps like the dead." Val dismissed. "He once slept through an earthquake. A little door knocking is nothing."

Dylan let out a breath and started for the stairs, he'd had this conversation in his head a dozen times. Hopefully he wouldn't end up being punched or punching Brandon. The twin in question was splayed across his bed, blankets and sheets tangled in a mess and snoring loudly. Picking up a corner of the mattress he heaved Brandon onto the floor waking him up loudly.

"What the hell?" He grumbled hands immediately going to his hair to flatten it.

"Rise and shine B, we need to talk."

"Oh no are you going to break up with me?" Brandon asked sarcastically.

"I think Brenda already did that for the both of us." He replied taking a seat on the bed. Brandon scowled tossing the pillows back on the bed. "So are you ready to talk or are you going to keep doing your best impression of a huge dick?"

"What's there to say D? My sister hates me, my friends are starting to hate me and my parents will hate me once they find out."

"Well here's an idea. Apologize for being an ass, explain what the hell you were thinking and when that doesn't work beg." Dylan commanded. "Hey she forgave me."

"Yeah well and there's no way in hell I'm doing what you did to get her to forgive me not only is it disturbing but also illegal in all 52 states." Brandon snapped at his old friend.

"She misses you."

"Yeah she really seems to what with the ignoring me and yelling at me when she does see me."

Dylan smothered a laugh. "To be fair you kind of ask for it. You're being an idiot, like the other night at the after dark?" Making a fist he punched Brandon hard in the arm. "I owed you for that by the way."

"I don't even know why I said it, it was like my mouth wasn't even connected to my brain."

"Well you better reconnect and fast, there's only so much Bren can take before she cuts you out for good and she'll do it." Dylan promised. "And this time I'll let her."

Standing up Dylan headed towards the door, he was still a little pissed about that night and chose to keep quiet about the fact Erica was downstairs and wanted to talk to him as well.

"Hey Dylan?" Brandon called out before he exited. "I am sorry, I didn't mean it."

"It's okay, but I'm not the only one you should be apologizing to."

The door shut softly behind him leaving Brandon head buried in hands alone.

"Brandon Walsh."

He groaned inwardly at the fiery eyed brunette now standing in his doorway, before he had screwed up with his twin he had known all about the special friendship she shared with Erica, he should have expected this.

"I need to talk to you and it may take a while so I'd stay where you are."

Erica was just the beginning; he'd still have his parents to contend with later. But of course he didn't know that part just yet.

_BD is TLA_

**Alas Brandon is growing up. Kelly is of course trying to redeem herself, but she's Kelly and I hate her… **


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I am not nor will I ever be a Spelling ergo I do not own this. Although I do own Tori Spelling's autobiography sTori Telling, it's a great read!**

_Ch9…_

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

It had been almost a week since Brenda's parents had called and she had practically uninvited them to her wedding. She'd spent the day after that phone call alternatively wanting to drive over to Casa Walsh and throttle her twin and wanting to throttle Dylan and Erica for going over and talking to him. Dylan had caved pretty quickly and admitted to the little chat he had shared with Brandon but Erica had remained tight-lipped refusing to reveal any of what she had said. Brenda was starting to waver on her refusal of Val's suggestion to let Erica drink champagne at the bachelorette party that night; surely she'd spill under the influence of alcohol.

"So you've got your phone, your passport and bail money?" Dylan asked from the doorway. Brenda was slipping her shoes on just finishing getting ready for the night; with Val in charge everyone expected a wild ride even though Erica and Iris were both coming with.

"Real funny McKay." She replied rolling her eyes. "You better keep that sense of humour for whatever the boys unleash on you tonight."

"Can't be any worse than what Val has planned." He countered. "She's probably organized an all male revue to carry your stuff around for the night."

"Well that will definitely be a sight." Brenda laughed glancing at the clock. "Shoot! I have to go pick up Andrea, I'll see you tomorrow." Kissing him good and thoroughly he groaned when she pulled away. "Just a reminder to get you through the night."

"Don't worry Dylan we'll keep an eye on her." Iris promised pausing in the doorway with Erica; how Brenda had convinced him to let her go with them he was still unsure.

He was still pondering this when the front bell rang twenty minutes later, David and Steve grabbed him and tossed him into the back of Steve's corvette with handcuffs.

"These things had better not be used Sanders!" He yelled over the roar of the engine. The blonde merely smiled and turned the radio on cranking the volume.

Yep, tonight was going to be interesting indeed.

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

Being back in Beverly Hills was always surreal, it was only a little while ago she had been here to watch Kelly and Brandon get married or not as it were. And now she was here to see the first girl to reach out to her and really become her friend marry her true love. She'd always thought that one day she would be a guest at Brenda and Dylan's wedding, she hadn't factored in that the bride would be fighting with her twin and that Kelly Taylor would be at the centre of the controversy. She wasn't exactly surprised though; drama seemed to follow the girl wherever she went. Sometimes she wondered if she craved it, it seemed like every time she was close to being happy Kelly had to find some way to ruin it all. Of course she'd never voiced these opinions to her best friend, and Kelly was her friend too of course and she really had changed since high school but still.

"Andrea?"

Jumping from the noise she cursed under her breath, smoothing down her skirt she opened the door accepting the hug from Brenda warmly.

"Hey Bren!"

She hadn't seen Brenda since she had visited New York seven months ago. It had definitely been too long, nobody knew that Brenda often visited her whenever she was in New York or that she and Hannah had flown out to London a few times to visit her too. She had no idea why but Brenda had asked her to keep it a secret and she had.

"And where's my favourite little princess?" She asked looking around for Hannah.

"Sleeping." She answered. "Mum took her to the beach and she was out like a light as soon as she got home."

Brenda pouted slightly. "I had a very important question for her."

Andrea crinkled her eyebrow. "What could you possibly need to ask my five year old daughter?"

"Erica could you come in here?" Brenda called out the door. Andrea was still a little confused when the brunette came in hiding something behind her back.

"Hi Andrea." She waved with a smile. Brenda nodded to her and Erica pulled her hand from behind her back producing a dress. Or to be exact a lavender gown.

"It's beautiful." Andrea breathed, it was a little big but it would almost fit Hannah.

"I was, well Dylan and I were hoping that you would agree to let Hannah be our flower girl?" Brenda asked hesitantly. "It would really mean a lot to both of us."

"Hmm, let Hannah dress up and throw petals around, I don't know if she'd like that." She joked. "Of course, she'll be so excited."

"Thank you!" Brenda uncharacteristically squealed pouncing on her old friend. "I hope you don't mind your mother guessed the measurements but we can have it altered if it doesn't fit. She'll look so cute, it's a miniature version of what Val and Erica are wearing."

"She'll love it." Andrea told her. "How bout you came round on Sunday and we'll make sure everything fits and you can visit her for a while. I'm pretty sure there's a picture in her bag somewhere for Aunty Brenda."

"Sound great." She agreed. "We should probably head out, Val's been planning this thing forever."

"That doesn't give me much comfort."

"That's why I'm here." Erica piped up. "How much damage can be done in front of a teenager?"

Brenda flashed back to her childhood before she moved to California; the answer to Erica's question? A lot.

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

Apparently the boys had not taken any of his pleas into account. David and Steve had produced a top hat with groom on it for him to wear; he'd drawn the line at the matching jacket. Noah had cleared out the after dark and he along with the other two morons were currently pouring out shots they were still waiting for Brandon and Nat to arrive. He'd really only wanted the usual guys but Brenda had insisted Noah be included, he was sort of her boss and dating Donna.

"I would like to propose a toast!" Steve called out as though he was shushing a crowd of hundreds rather than three other guys.

"I think you're supposed to do that with Champagne Sanders not tequila shots." David teased holding up his shot none the less. Steve mock glared and continued his toast.

"To Dylan, he finally got out of the love triangle from hell and may I say you made a terrific choice. Enjoy your last night of freedom!"

Dylan shook his head and sipped from his coke, he hadn't touched a drink since he'd gone to London. Noah and David both tossed back their shots and cheered loudly clapping him on the back.

"So any last minute nerves?" David asked nudging Dylan.

"Nope." He answered honestly.

"You weren't worried that the wedding may be cancelled due to your bride killing her brother and being sent to jail?" Steve joked.

"She's an actress." He shrugged. "She could have probably gotten away with justifiable homicide."

"Well that makes me feel great." Brandon said sarcastically walking up to the table with Nat.

"You know you kind of look like this guy I used to know." Dylan said squinting at Brandon. David grabbed Brandon's chin moving his face around scrutinizing it.

"You know, you're right. He kind of looks like that guy Brandon we used to hang out with, too bad he was killed for not apologizing to his sister for being a dumbass." David agreed.

"Real funny guys." Brandon snapped pulling up a seat.

"Seriously Brando." Steve started snatching away his beer. "Val's yelled at you, I yelled at you, Dylan and Erica have yelled at you and I happen to know that you received a call from Hong Kong that consisted of yelling at you. Why haven't you apologized yet?"

"Because there is no bouquet of flowers in the world big enough to get Brenda to not stab me when she see's me." He replied dryly.

"Sounds to me like you deserve it." Noah opined shuffling a deck of cards. "Offence intended."

"Here, here." Steve cheered laughing at his best friend; even Nat seemed to be hiding a trace of a smile. Dylan glared at the group already well on their way to drunk. Being the lone sober guy was going to suck.

"Seriously B, why haven't you come by?" He asked pulling him away from the group. "I've been getting calls all week from Jim and Cindy wanting to know if you guys were talking yet. I take it Bren isn't the only Walsh avoiding the parentals?"

"Now I know why Brenda always hated Jim's lectures." Brandon told him miserably. "I've wanted to come by the house, got into my car more then a few times. But how do you apologize for something like this?"

"I find 'I'm Sorry' is usually a good start." Nat said interrupting their conversation. "Brenda's a good girl she'll forgive you but the longer you put it off the more time you'll be grovelling."

He whacked his former waiter over the back of the head for good measure. Brandon rubbed at it and winced, the man had hands like rocks.

"The only thing stopping you Brandon is your own stupidity, swallow your damn pride and apologize to Brenda." He started to walk away but paused giving one last look at his soon to be brother in law. "Make this right, I don't want to have to hurt you but I will."

Brandon stared down at his glass, sure Brenda was a good girl but she was also stubborn and determined to have nothing to do with him. He'd need something a lot better than 'I'm Sorry' to make it up to her. He just had no idea what that something was.

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_

Brenda sipped from her fauxito beyond glad that Val had adhered to her promise of making sure there were plenty of non-alcoholic beverages on offer. No she wasn't pregnant or anything like that, not that she hadn't had to field that question a few times tonight after everyone noticed her choice of drinks. It was just simple, she didn't drink anymore, in her life alcohol had never led to great decisions.

"Penny for your thoughts." Val whispered plopping into the seat next to her.

"Just enjoying myself." Brenda replied laughing at Erica who was telling a story to Donna and using very big hand gestures, poor Donna had to keep jumping out of the way to avoid being hit.

"See, nice clean fun." She winked. "Of course after the party the fun doesn't have to be so PG right?"

Brenda followed Val's eyes to the admittedly good looking waiter who was stationed within five feet of her all night, he was her personal butler who had been told to cater to her every whim. He had offered foot massages, drinks, even to fan her with a palm frond. Val never did do things by halves.

"Well I'm planning a PG night since I've got the kid and mum number 2 with me but your night is all yours. Make me proud."

"Oh I always do." Val replied singing and giving her hips more shake than necessary.

She had to admit she had been a little, cautious would be the word about this evening, it was Val after all. Somehow she had never thought her oldest friend would do something like this. A roller disco; without a doubt their favourite place as kids, fully equipped with as Dylan had predicted the very hot male waiters wearing very little, but nothing that would scar Erica or Iris.

Andrea and Donna had commandeered the table closest to the sundae station, Val had even included popcorn which had made the recently returned to blonde Donna shriek with excitement.

Of course being Val not all of the entertainment was strictly that low key, the pole dancing teacher in the corner for instance, of course Erica and Iris had found that hilarious and made Brenda get up there. She would never admit to having fun, she'd wanted to whack her best friend when she declared she'd be sending her a pole as her wedding gift.

"Come on Brenda, we have to go play pin the macho on the man!" Erica yelled waving her over, Donna was already blindfolded and had managed to shot her arrow at the posters chest, as she neared it she could see that Val had stuck Dylan's head over the model. She couldn't help but laugh, Erica's shot was much more accurate, Andrea reluctantly went next turning bright red when she hit the bullseye.

"Nice going Andrea!" She cheered throwing an arm around her old friend. "So are we going to see you up on that pole?"

Andrea looked over to the instructor who was demonstrating to Brenda's co-stars some moves, both looked ready to explode with laughter. She shook her head and laughed.

"Not anytime soon, although I've got some great photos of you up there." Andrea waved one of the disposable cameras Val had left around the room at her.

"Great, can you burn them?" She joked. "Somehow I don't think pictures of me pole dancing is the kind of promotional photos the network has in mind."

"How is the show going?" Andrea asked manoeuvring them to Brenda's throne.

"I really love it, I have the upstarts in January which is exciting it'll be in New York so we can visit."

"That'll be great, Hannah's excited she's telling everyone her Aunty Brenda is a TV star." She told her. "I don't think she could be more excited, well unless you were on _Sesame St_."

"I think we'd both be excited about hanging with Big Bird." Brenda laughed. "The premiere's next month so Dylan and I wont get to honeymoon for a while, I have to do publicity but not nearly as much as Alyssa since she's the most established actress on the series."

"I used to love _Who's The Boss?_" Andrea confided. "Do you think she'll kill me if I ask for an autograph?"

"Are you kidding? She loves it." Brenda exclaimed. "I swear the girl lives for attention which as an actress is a pretty good thing."

"And the reason Brenda Walsh is an actress is finally answered!"

"What can I say?" She sighed. "I'm all about the drama!"

Andrea stared at Brenda for a second before they both burst into laughter, if there was one thing Andrea was sure of it was that Brenda Walsh and drama went together perfectly. And there was nothing wrong with that.

_BDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBDBD_


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Aaron Spelling, Darren Star or anyone else famous. **

_Ch10…_

_BD IS TLA_

Most women in the week before their wedding start to transform into a crazed creature that has come to be termed a 'Bridezilla' having panic attacks about just about anything. Brenda Walsh had never been most women. That's not to say she hadn't had her freak-outs, she had but in her case none of them related to the wedding.

Brenda groaned at the sound of the door knocking, if this was her parents on another endeavour to make her forgive Brandon she would scream.

"Brenda?"

She smiled inwardly; it was only Donna. Swinging open the door Brenda ushered the blonde girl into the house, she was as usual carrying a folder full of wedding plans.

"Sorry I thought you were the parentals again."

"Still bugging you about Brandon huh?" Donna commiserated; she was almost at the point where she was going to have to talk to him. Everyone else had had their turn, and she was the wedding coordinator after all.

"You have no idea." Brenda grumbled. "I'm surprised they haven't rented a giant blimp begging me to forgive him."

"Would that work?"

"Nope." She giggled. "But it wouldn't hurt, I thought he would at least try to apologize after mum and dad reamed him but still nothing. Anyway I'm sick of talking about it so tell me what's going on with you."

She didn't know if she should stress out the bride with this so close to her wedding but Kelly was still avoiding her and she had to talk to someone about it.

"Well, you know how David and I have been working together to plan the music for the wedding?" Donna began slowly fidgeting with her skirt. "I think I've started to have feelings for him again."

"Started?" Brenda scoffed. "Sweetie you've always had feelings for David, are you really surprised they resurfaced? You guys were barely broken up when you started dating Noah and you never had time to mourn the relationship. Trust me, relationships that start when you're still hurting never last."

"It's been almost a year." Donna protested. "And I really love Noah."

"Yeah but are you **in**__love with him? Really in love, toes curling, stomach flipping, eyes lighting up, personal jokes and smiles just for you love?" She pressed. "I mean I still get butterflies when Dylan kisses me."

"Even after everything?" Donna asked.

"Yep, trust me I wanted to stomp on those stupid butterflies on more than one occasion but he brings them back every time." Brenda paused. "Does Noah give you that? Is he who you picture waiting for you at the end of the aisle? The one you want with you when all your dreams come true, or to pick you up if they don't?"

"I don't know, I'm really confused about everything." Donna all but wailed resting her head on Brenda's shoulder. "Can't you just tell me what to do?"

Brenda hesitated, Val would probably want to kill her for divulging this information but she'd have to get over it. She liked Noah but she knew that he wasn't Donna's one.

"I'm going to tell you something but you can't tell anyone I told you." Brenda warned holding out her pinkie for Donna to link. "When David and Val broke up it was because he wasn't over you, he still loves you Donna, and honestly I think he always will."

"That's not what I wanted to hear." Donna moaned banging her hand down onto her knees. "I know oh poor Donna she's got two great guys who love her."

"It could be worse." She agreed. "Look Noah's a great guy but he's not David."

"So you're firmly Team David then." Donna surmised.

"I know what you look like when you're in love, all consuming, vomit inducing to everyone but you love. And it wasn't when you were with Noah. And I say this knowing full well that I could be fired and forced to revive Laverne at the Peach Pit."

"I'm doomed." Donna moaned banging her head against the table.

"Look on the bright side." Brenda comforted. "Either way you'll definitely have a date to the wedding."

"Oh thank goodness, I was really worried about that!" She joked resting her head on Brenda's shoulder. "I thought love triangles went out of style in high school."

"Only in our dreams Don."

_BD is TLA_

Dylan knew that it was entirely possible that there would be no wedding after this, but he also knew that Erica would be there to help him force Brenda down the aisle if need be.

"Hey Dylan." Val greeted pulling open the door. "They're all in the kitchen."

Sometimes he thought she was psychic, with a knowing wink she followed him, he should have known they wouldn't be able to have privacy for this. He was surprised to see Kelly also at the table being lectured by Jim and Cindy, he had been the one sporting that pained expression not too long ago.

"Hey guys look who dropped by."

Val was evil, she poured a coffee and passed it over to him with a mischievous smirk taking a seat on one of the counter stools. Cindy jumped up to greet him with a hug while Jim just shook his hand, he nodded briskly at Brandon and Kelly.

"So what brings you by Dylan?" Cindy asked smiling; she figured it could only be good news.

"I just wanted to stop by and find out why Brandon still hasn't apologized to Brenda yet."

"It's not as simple as that." Brandon said with gritted teeth.

"Really?" Val scoffed. "Two words, 'I'm sorry'. Seems pretty easy to me."

"You know Brenda, saying I'm sorry isn't going to be enough."

"But it's a start, and meaning it would probably earn you a few points also." Val told him. "God knows you need them right now."

"Valerie honey I think Brandon is already feeling bad enough." Cindy said gently, she didn't really need the fiery brunette fuelling the fire.

"Right because we wouldn't want Brandon to feel bad about making Brenda think her friends hated her." She snapped back sarcastically. "I'm just going to go, someone needs to make sure Brenda knows there are people around who support her no matter what."

Dylan remained silent while Val stomped off making sure to slam the door noisily behind her. Taking her vacated seat he flopped onto the stool and shifted his gaze to Jim and Cindy, Jim stared back stonily while Cindy busied herself staring at her cup of tea.

"I should probably get going too." Kelly announced her chair scraping the floor as she pushed it back. "I really am sorry for all of this."

"You know I don't think they're the people you should be apologizing to." Dylan told her biting back a snarl.

"I know." She said sadly. "I'm going over there now. For what it's worth I'm sorry Dylan you guys didn't deserve what I put you through."

"No we didn't." He snapped back trying and failing to keep his anger in check. He imagined Brenda holding his arm and calming him down. "I can't say I forgive you right now but I'll try."

"It's more than I deserve." Kelly muttered to herself letting herself out the kitchen door nodding her goodbyes to Brandon and his parents.

"Brandon you have to fix this." Cindy ordered taking charge. "I don't care what it takes but the entire Walsh clan will be there to celebrate Brenda's wedding day and they will be happy about it!"

She stalked out of the kitchen leaving the boys alone, she still needed to find the perfect wedding gift for her daughter, and somehow she didn't think facilitating reconciliation between the twins would cut it.

_BD is TLA_

Brenda was in the kitchen fixing coffee for her and Donna when she heard Val come in.

"Hey Val, you want a coffee?" She yelled already reaching for a third cup, she'd never known Val to turn down coffee.

"Always." She answered entering the kitchen. "Your hubby to be is over at Casa Walsh and if I spent anymore time listening to your dimwit twin I was going to throw something at him. Actually I think Dylan might do that he looked pretty pissed."

"Great." Brenda groaned lifting the tray expertly and walking back to the lounge. "What is she doing here?"

Donna and Kelly looked up from their hushed conversation the latter looking guiltily back at Brenda. Val held her hands up showing her innocence; she would have warned Brenda if she'd noticed Kelly following her.

"I wanted to talk to you, apologize."

"Right because hearing 'I'm sorry' from Kelly Taylor is going to make everything in the world right again." Brenda snapped not trusting herself to drink from her coffee; she was far to tempted to throw it in Kelly's face. "I don't need your apology and I sure as hell don't want it either. You see for an apology to mean something the person has to mean something and you just don't, at least not to me anyway. Get out."

"Brenda please!" She protested not moving, the guilt was eating away at her. "Just hear what I have to say and then I'll leave."

"Why should I?" Brenda retorted. "Why should I let you ease your guilty conscience?"

"Because we used to be best friends?"

"When was that? The first time you hit on Dylan or the second? I've heard it all before, we were just kids and all that crap. I'd let it go if you showed any remorse over it or grew up least a little but you're still the same selfish Beverly Hills princess you were at sixteen."

It was everything she had always wanted to say to Kelly and damn did it feel good to say it out loud.

"You don't mean that." Kelly whispered tears spilling from her eyes.

"Yeah I do. So go ahead Kelly, say your little piece because it wont change a damn thing." She spat the last part out taking a seat on the couch Val sitting on the arm beside her giving her support.

"Believe what you want but I am sorry." She apologized, whether Brenda listened or not was by now moot, she just needed to say this. "I've always been jealous of you, I wanted what you had. I thought just maybe if I took it then it would be enough. Dylan, Brandon, even your parents but it wasn't. And I'm sorry, you're right I do still act like that insecure sixteen year old you first met. But I don't want to."

"Are you done?" Val asked completely unmoved, she was enjoying Kelly's fall from grace, it was about time everyone else realized what a bitch she was.

"Val!" Donna scolded, she was torn between her two friends, right now she knew that Kelly needed her, hell she just needed someone.

"It's okay Don." Kelly assured her. "I said what I needed to, Brenda just know I'll always regret what I did to you."

The blonde slunk out the door her head bent down low, Brenda let out a sigh and turned to Donna with a grim smile.

"You should probably go after her, I may not be her number one fan but she needs you right now more than I do."

"Thanks Bren." Donna hugged her tightly. "And thanks for before I'll definitely think about what you said."

Val waited until the door shut behind her and then slid down onto the couch beside Brenda throwing her arm around her.

"She finally figured out she was still in love with David huh?"

Brenda laughed and returned Val's hug, people never really did notice just how perceptive she was.

_BD is TLA_

**Get excited guys next chapter = the end! The wedding! Will Brandon finally work up the courage to apologize? Will Brenda make up with Kelly? Will Jim actually let BD say 'I do'? Or will it all go to hell in a way only our favourite zipcode can? **


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything even nearing this. **

**Sorry for the wait, I was supposed to upload this last week but I had a family emergency. I dedicate this to my Grandfather who I will continue to miss so much. **

_Ch11…_

_BD is TLA_

Brandon was dressed in his suit, his shoes were shined, his hair slicked back and perfect, well at least on the outside he looked perfect. Of course on the inside his brain was screaming and he was pretty sure his throat was closing in on itself. The cursive on the sign someone had hung on the door seemed to be taunting him so he was only a little surprise when it swung open and Val popped out pulling the door shut behind her.

"I'm doing this for your own good." She warned before pushing him into the room the tell tale click telling him he was now locked in. He wondered how his obituary would read; _Bride kills brother on wedding day, jury agrees he had it coming. _

"Hey Bren." Brandon greeted, his twin was seated at the vanity not yet in her dress, although her hair and make up was done, she probably wanted to wait until the last possible second so she didn't tear or stain it in any way.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the shock masking the equal parts curiosity and anger in her voice. She never thought he would actually show up at her wedding.

He knew better than to joke about not missing her wedding day, he wasn't that stupid regardless of certain events that may suggest otherwise.

"You know what? I don't care just get out." She ordered turning back to the mirror and reaching for the necklace Val had bought for her to wear it had two intricately designed hearts interloping with both Dylan and Brenda inscribed on them, it was her something new.

"I've been trying to figure out how to apologize for what I did to you but then I realized I can't. No amount of apologies could make up for it. You're my sister; my best friend and I should never have let Kelly cut you out of my life. It was a stupid thing to do but I was so paranoid about losing her again I was willing to do anything to appease her." He pressed on not knowing whether or not Brenda was even listening, it hurt to know he couldn't read her anymore. "You've always been a better person than me Bren. When Dylan and Kelly hurt you in High School I didn't do anything and I know I let you down, I've always let you down but I want to stop. I'll do whatever you want to make this right."

"Would you cut Kelly out of your life?" She asked finally looking him in the eye.

"Yes." He answered truthfully, he'd always love Kelly but she'd brought nothing but drama and heart ache to his life.

"Well here's the thing Brandon, I'd never ask you to. I'd never ask Dylan to either. You should have thought long and hard when Kelly did, because that's not the kind of person I would want around me."

It was definitely time for plan B, Brandon squatted next to her chair, well as much as his pants allowed, reaching into his pocket he pulled out something Brenda never knew he had. Turning her hand over he dropped it into her palm and closed her fingers over it.

"I have something for you and whether you decide to forgive me or not I wanted you to have it, especially today, it is yours after all."

Brenda opened her palm and held up the bracelet up studying it; she thought she'd lost it years ago.

"Where did you fine this?"

"I found it after you went to London, I was going to send it back but then I decided to hold onto it, every time I thought of you I'd add something to it." Brandon replied still squatting, he clasped it around her wrist gently.

Her aunt had gotten her the charm bracelet when she turned thirteen, it had been a little big then but it fit perfectly now. The charms tinkled cheerfully, the B, which had represented both her and Brandon, the hockey sticks he'd given her when they'd moved to California a permanent reminder of Minnesota, the love heart with Dylan inscribed on it Dylan had bought her when she turned sixteen. And then there were new ones, the two drama faces, a key with 21 on it, a milkshake, a star, a shoe, a claddagh and a flower.

"Is that Mickey Mouse?" She asked giggling lightly.

"I got that one after Valerie yelled at me right after I found out you were in town. It reminded me of that time we all went to Disneyland-"

"And that guy in the Mickey costume kept chasing me." She smiled to herself. "Val stomped on his foot and told him to leave me alone or else."

"Yeah, I never even knew you guys kept in touch." Brandon said. "I should have known though, she always was your favourite twin."

"Still am!" Val shouted through the door, so she was eavesdropping it wasn't as though they would be surprised.

"She's right." Brenda told him the smile fading; nostalgia could wait, there were more important things happening. "I don't know what this is supposed to mean."

"It's your something old." He answered knowing she wouldn't let him get away with that. Sighing he stared up at the ceiling maybe it would be easier if he didn't have her eyes boring into him making him feel a hundred times worse than he already did. "I know we'll never be like what we were, but maybe we can try to move forward?"

It was her wedding day and even if she still really wanted to kick him in the shins her childhood dream of having him right by her side on this day was still very strong.

"We could try but it would be a slow process, glacial." She warned unsure if she was doing the right thing, a combination of her conscience, Dylan, Val, her parents and Iris yelled back at her that it was.

"Is asking for a hug moving too fast?" He held his arms out hesitantly letting out a relieved sigh when she stepped into them and hugged him back.

"I am sorry little sister."

"I know, don't do it again." She whispered back softly. "You can come back in Val."

"See I told Dylan all we needed to do was lock you two in a room together." She smirked accepted the double hug from the twins, if she closed her eyes she could pretend they were ten years old again.

"Dylan!" Brenda gasped. "I sent Erica to check on him an hour ago, what did she say to you anyway?"

Brandon gulped. "For such a young girl she has a really inventive and scary imagination, let's just say that if I didn't do everything in my power to make it okay with you again my body would be in several different places with several different animals eating me."

"She went easy on you." Brenda nodded. "Then again she always did have a soft spot for you"

"I'll go get her, it's almost show time." He looked over at the clock, less than half an hour to go.

"You better be waiting with Dad for me before I go down the aisle. I wont be this pissed at you in twenty years and I want to be able to look at my wedding video and smile."

Brandon grinned his whole face lighting up and making him look like a little kid.

"I'll be there."

The two girls watched as he practically skipped from the room and rolled their eyes at his lameness.

"So how does it look out there?" Brenda asked slipping off her robe and reaching for her dress.

"Well Donna and David are running around making sure the music and minister are ready." Val started to list. "Steve and Nat are getting everyone seated and your mum was checking on the wedding cake."

"Noah isn't here?" She double-checked, adjusting her dress. "I know he said he wanted to skip the awkwardness but I really thought he'd show."

"After what happened when Donna broke it off with him I think he's a little too embarrassed to show his face." Val replied helping fluff the skirt, it was a beautiful dress, strapless with a fish tail skirt, It was on the beach so she was going barefoot for the ceremony. Brenda winced remembering what had happened all too well, but she couldn't dwell on Donna's romantic dramas when she was supposed to be focussed on her own. It was her wedding day she was allowed to be a little selfish, besides after forgiving her brother she figured her karma was good for a long while yet.

_BD is TLA_

David triple checked with the guy he had hired to play the acoustic guitar while Brenda walked down the aisle, he could tell that the guitarist was ready to use his instrument as a weapon on him. Brenda had decided to forgo the traditional wedding march and opted for some classical music piece that made both her and Dylan laugh and smile, no one else was in on the joke.

"Whoa slow down there Don." David grasped his former girlfriend by the shoulders saving her from colliding head on with him, she gasped and blushed making him drop his hands quickly.

"Sorry, I was just checking that Jim was waiting for Brenda." She explained straightening her dress, she was beyond happy when Brenda had decided to make her a bridesmaid along with Andrea, it wouldn't have felt right watching the wedding of two of her oldest friends from the pews.

"I just saw him a few minutes ago with Brandon."

Donna's eyebrows shot up practically hitting her hairline; David smothered a laugh and rushed on to explain.

"He and Brenda made up, he's actually giving her away with Jim."

"Thank god." Donna sighed in relief. "I was terrified he was going to appear in the middle of the wedding and make some kind of scene."

"Now all we have to do is hope Jim doesn't object." He joked.

"Already got it covered, Cindy promised to smother him with her handbag if he even tried." Donna told him completely serious. He shouldn't have been surprised she always did like to have every last detail planned out.

"Well I've got the music covered, Brenda and Dylan are going to love the song we picked out for their first dance." David commented manoeuvring them out of the aisle and towards the back of the church, they were walking down the aisle together after all.

"Yeah it's perfect." She agreed, checking to make sure there were no prying ears she pulled him a little ways away. "Look about what happened the other night."

"You don't have to say anything." David rushed to assure her.

"I know but I want to. It wasn't fair of Noah to blame you, you didn't do anything wrong."

"To be fair I was spending a lot of time with his girlfriend, I would have been jealous too." He admitted.

"It wasn't exactly against my will." She reminded him. "To be honest my feelings for you have resurfaced and Noah was picking up on that. Things haven't been the same between us since what happened with him and Valerie, I tried but I could never really get past it."

"Donna I still love you, I probably always will but we can't do this right now. Because if we do, I want us to be in it for the long haul, I don't think I could handle losing you again." David confessed rubbing her arm.

Very carefully Donna brushed her lips over David's and smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Breaking apart David headed towards the front where Steve was standing and Donna headed towards the back to meet up with Val, Andrea, Erica, Hannah and Brenda.

"I'm a princess!" Hannah announced twirling around, her little crown sat nestled in her curls and she did look very much like a fairy princess right down the sparkly glitter brushed across her face and arms.

"I don't think I'll be able to get her out of that dress." Andrea complained good naturedly, she'd already snapped a dozen photos of her little girl acting the part.

"She looks so gorgeous why would you want to?" Donna replied smiling at Hannah.

"Well we already thought of that." Erica interrupted. "We got her a princess night gown to switch into, but that doesn't solve the problem of getting her to wear something else tomorrow."

"Brenda wore a princess costume every day for a month when we were five." Val told them. "She even made Brandon be her servant and get things for her."

"As I recall Valerie there was another little brunette right beside her on that throne." Jim smiled, Val just chuckled and shrugged.

"Please tell me there's pictures of this." Andrea asked Jim whose smile grew wider.

"Better, we have video." Looking at his watch he turned back to Val. "It's almost time, you should get Bren."

"Already here Dad."

Val and Erica had already seen Brenda in her dress but they were still blown away by how beautiful she looked, maybe they were biased but she looked stunning.

"Oh Brenda you look gorgeous." Donna breathed tears already filling her eyes, she was such a softie when it came to weddings.

"Aunt Brenda you look like Cinderella!" Hannah complimented clutching onto her bottle of bubbles, she was going to blow them as she walked down the aisle.

"Thank you Hannah and you look like the prettiest princess in the world!" She replied kissing her forehead. "Are you ready to do just what we practiced?"

Hannah nodded and set a determined look on her face, she took her job very seriously. One by one the girls walked down the aisle until only Brenda, Jim and Brandon were left.

"You ready sis?" Brandon asked, the look of pure bliss on Brenda's face making the question fairly redundant.

"Since I was fifteen."

_BD is TLA_

Mrs. Walsh handbag remained under her chair the whole service, although Brandon had needed to pull Brenda with a little more force than necessary when they reached the front. Bubbles were being blown all about as the people mingled loudly some swaying to the music David had quickly set up while faceless people dressed in white moved the chairs quickly, the reception area was set a few feet away with a makeshift dance floor and tables and Steve and Nat were already ushering people to their seats, they weren't assigned since it was a small wedding and everyone would end up moving around anyway.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce Mr and Mrs Dylan McKay!" David yelled into the microphone smothering his laughter at Steve's 'finally', which could be well heard over the applause.

"Brenda McKay." Dylan mumbled into her neck. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too." She whispered back as they took their seats at the centre table, she flanked by Val and he by Brandon. Of course down the line Erica and Iris were seating with Andrea and Hannah who was playing with Nat and Joanie's boy. Nat and Joanie were with Jim and Cindy while Donna and David sat with Steve and Janet who had finally relented and agreed to be Steve's date. Jonesy was there too making eyes at Val who just laughed it off, Willie and his family had commandeered their own table next to Nat's and the two tables were loudly chatting with each other.

"So what made you finally forgive Brandon?" Dylan asked intertwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles.

"I don't want to look back at my wedding in twenty years and have regrets. He knows he was wrong and he's sorry." She answered honestly. "I haven't completely forgiven him but I want to at least try."

"The same can't be said for a certain blonde bitch we all know and loathe." Val butted in pouring sparkling cider into their champagne flutes. "I can't believe she actually came here."

Brenda followed Val's eyes to the shrinking blonde standing in the sand and staring off into the ocean the sound of the reception obviously spilling down to her.

"Brandon?" Brenda asked her voice cold; she would kill him if he had invited her.

"Don't look at me, I know at least better than to do that." He said holding up his hands.

"I'll get rid of her." Val offered smiling mischievously.

"We'll take care of it thanks Val." Dylan told her standing up and then pulling out Brenda's chair for her. She followed her husband, how she relished that she could call him that, fully aware that most if not all of the reception was watching them.

"Congratulations." Kelly said dryly not looking away from the ocean. Dylan nodded slightly in acknowledgement squeezing Brenda's hand tightly. "I suppose you're wondering why I'm here."

"Actually no, you're here because you want to be." Brenda corrected her. "But you don't belong, not anymore."

Finally looking away from the ocean Kelly's pale eyes met brown ones.

"Will we ever be friends again?"

Dylan remained silent, this was his wife's battle and if he wanted her to remain his wife he would keep quiet.

"No, we can't be something we never were to begin with." Brenda told her. "Life's about choices, you made the wrong ones and you never learnt from them. And now you need to deal with the consequences. Have a nice life Kelly, just have it far away from me."

Letting go of Dylan's hand she kissed the corner of his mouth, she knew he had his own piece to say to her, she walked away to where Val was waiting oh so impatiently to hear what had happened.

"Are you going to tell me to stay away from you too?" Kelly asked bitterly.

"No, we live in the same town and we have the same friends, it would be impossible." Dylan reasoned. "But Brenda's right, you haven't learnt a thing after all these years. Maybe when you do then you'll be able to make things right with her, she won't admit it but she misses you."

"Somehow I doubt that." Kelly snapped hugging herself.

"Well no one ever accused you of having an overabundance of intelligence. I have to get back to my wife."

Kelly watched him walk back to the reception, her friends staring down at her the pity undeniable in their eyes. Wiping at her tears she wondering if there was some semblance of truth in their words. She could hear David announcing their first dance as she picked her way up the beach and towards her car, could hear the soft melody of the song but she didn't look back, that was the past and she needed to work on the future.

_BD is TLA_

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore _

Donna stared at Brenda and Dylan not even trying to waltz or anything, their bodies were melded to each other tightly and they were swaying, Dylan mumbling in her ear something which made her blush.

"You were right, it is perfect." Val whispered to Donna, she was trying for Brenda's sake to get along and she found it easier now that the gang were no longer blind to Kelly's faults.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

"Thanks, something she said made me think of this song and I just knew." She confided her eyes drifting from the happy couple to David playing the keyboard a look of concentration on his face.

"You should go for it." Val encouraged, her own feelings for David had faded and she could easily admit that Donna and he made a far better couple than she and David ever had. "No one is ever meant to date their rebound guy for that long and Noah's charming and all but he's just not David."

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Donna marvelled sharing a small giggle with Val, Brandon was trying to dance with both Andrea and Hannah, which involved holding Andrea and having Hannah piggybacking him.

"You always go back to the one you love." Val shrugged. "But I'm warning you if you run when things get tough this time I will hurt you."

"And there's the Val we know and love." Donna laughed. "You had me worried there for a second."

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day _

"Mrs Dylan McKay, Brenda McKay." Dylan murmured against her ear.

"Someone definitely likes the sound of that." Brenda teased not opening her eyes.

"I'll show you how much later." He promised wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"You better McKay."

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

Brandon swung the little girl around earning a squeal. Andrea laughed and stepped back as Hannah jumped out of his arms and took off looking for Steve, he'd promised her a special dance.

"So Chief, can you believe you made that?" Brandon asked pulling Andrea back into his arms.

"Sometimes." She mused. "Other times I'm sure it's a dream I'm waiting to wake from."

"I know the feeling." He glanced over at his sister, so happy and blissfully unaware of anything but Dylan. Andrea followed his gaze and laughed to herself.

"She was always going to forgive you Brandon, she just needed a little push."

_And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again _

"Did I ever thank you for telling me to give her that bracelet?" Brandon asked.

"You would have thought of it eventually." She dismissed.

"I doubt it, you always were the smarter one. No wonder my life got so messy when you left." He chided spinning Andrea out and then pulling her back in for a dip.

"Well that wont be a problem for much longer." Andrea revealed. "I got offered the chief of medicine at Cedars Senai, Hannah and I move back next month."

"Where are you staying?" He asked. "You know Casa Walsh is always open to the Zuckerman girls."

"Well nothings planned just yet but I'll keep that in mind." Andrea promised.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart _

Steve, thanks to the forced dance lessons was moving Janet expertly around the floor.

"See this isn't so bad is it?" Steve teased with his trademark grin.

"The nights not over yet." She replied dryly. "You still have a few hours left to screw this up."

"He wouldn't need hours to do that." Val interrupted as she danced past with Jonesy.

"Thanks Val!" Steve replied with a mock glare while she just smiled back.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone _

"David that was beautiful thank you." Brenda kissed his cheek while Dylan settled for a handshake.

"It was all Donna." He confessed signalling the band to start up on the next song, R.E.M's _Losing My Religion_. "She insisted on this one too, I have a feeling you know why."

Brenda bit her lip and laughed. "She really does remember everything, come on husband let's dance."

"Married less than an hour already bossing me around." He joked, Brenda pulled on his tie and grinned at David.

"You know Donna looks pretty lonely over there, maybe you should ask her to dance?"

David bit back a groan at Brenda's less than subtle words.

"Yeah Silver, as I recall you always were one to show off on the dance floor." Dylan teased his old friend.

"And after this song we can show everyone how it's done." Brenda promised with a wink. David held up his hands in mock surrender and walked over to Donna pretending he didn't notice the married couples giggles.

_BD is TLA_

The garter had been pulled off and thrown; Steve had all but dodged out of the way and an unsuspecting David had been left with the lacy scrap turning red to the tips of his ears. Brenda's bouquet had been tossed over her head and at her request everyone had jumped out of the way leaving Donna to catch it, maybe David was right subtlety really wasn't her thing.

"Looks like it'll be Silver and Donna's wedding next!" Steve whooped clapping David on the back.

"It's about time." Brandon added noticing their clasped hands. "I was beginning to think you two would never figure it out."

"They just needed a little help." Brenda declared winking at Valerie who returned it discretely.

"A little?" Dylan scoffed. "I'm surprised you didn't get Val to lock them in a room together."

"That was next on the list if they hadn't done anything by tonight." Val confirmed smiling at the couple. "And don't mock it worked for Bren and Brandon!"

"Can we please talk about something else?" Donna asked her face bright red.

"Like Andrea's return to Beverly Hills perhaps?" Brandon said holding up his glass of champagne.

"What? Andrea that's fantastic!" Donna squealed. "If you need somewhere to stay the beach apartment has a spare room."

"So does Casa Walsh." Val offered. "I'm moving into Dylan's old place."

"Old place?" David asked confused.

"Mr money bags bought a new house for our wedding gift." Brenda told them poking her husband. "It's right near the beach club with a room each for Iris and Erica whenever they visit."

"Look at us all grown up!" Steve marvelled. "Andrea's got a kid, Brandon and I own a newspaper and Dylan and Brenda finally got married."

"Well if you guys can handle another surprise." Brenda began rubbing her stomach. Everyone's eyes widened considerably and she burst out laughing. "I'm kidding! Dylan you were right that was funny."

"Not really." Brandon disagreed patting his speeding heart, he'd already imagined Jim killing Dylan even though they were already married.

"I actually do have a surprise." Brenda announced. "My show got a full season pick up, I just got the news earlier."

"That's great!"

"Congratulations!"

"I smell an emmy!"

"That's not all." She continued. "Holly's character is buying a club and the network is scouting for some new talent to open it on the show. Noah and I both thought of you David."

"Seriously?" He asked dumbstruck. "Even after what happened the other night?"

Brenda nodded eagerly. "I swiped one of your old CDs and played it for the execs, they all agreed. They should be putting an offer in through to you on Monday."

David picked Brenda up and twirled her around giving her a smacking kiss on the cheek; Dylan mock glared and pulled his wife back against him.

"Have I told you how great it is your back?" David asked smiling impishly.

"Once or twice." She sighed exaggeratedly. "And I suppose I could deign to give _The Beverly Beat_ an exclusive on the show."

"And you're still holding the premiere party at the _After Dark_ right?" Val checked.

"Yep, they approved it last week." She reassured her. "What's the point of being a famous actress if I can't help my friends out?"

"Slow down there sis you're not a famous actress yet." Brandon teased winking at his twin so she knew he was only kidding with her.

"Oh we'll see, one year from now _Charmed_ will be the hottest show on TV and you'll be eating your words." She taunted back poking out her tongue.

"I bet one year from now another two people here will be tying the knot." Steve teased jabbing David in the ribs.

"Well like Bren said we'll just have to wait and see." Donna told Steve smiling secretively with David. "A lot can happen in a year."

Brenda giggled, this time last year the last place on earth she wanted to be was Beverly Hills, she would have told anyone that she would sooner drink poison but that was last year. This time next year who knows what could have happened.

_BD is TLA_

**Well I hope I have done our OTP justice, keep your eye out for the epilogue, one year on what is happening with our gang? I welcome guesses. Will David and Donna be married? Have Brenda and Kelly made up? Whose Valerie set her sights on now? **

**PS: Crash and Burn is owned by Savage Garden =D**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not won Beverly Hills 90210 or Charmed. **

_BD is TLA_

Dylan stared up at the clock for the fiftieth time, it was glaring at him taunting to him as to how late they now were.

"Come on Bren hurry up!"

With the amount of preparation she was putting into her appearance you could be forgiven for thinking that she was preparing for their wedding, again.

"One minute!" She yelled back.

She said that an hour ago, at this rate they'd be there in August. He sat back on the couch and resigned himself to the fact that he was going to be waiting for a while.

"So what do you think?"

Dylan opened his eyes and wiped at the small drool that had formed while he dozed, half an hour not bad. He stared his wife up and down raising just one of his eyebrows as he winked.

"Beautiful." He murmured pulling her onto his lap and placing a kiss on her neck. Brenda lingered for a moment before standing up and straightening her black and white dress. Donna was the mastermind behind the dress; it was black with a white bow from the shoulder across the top that left the other shoulder bare. It was tight and ended at the knee. Donna said she had been inspired by the spring dance dress from junior year. Her hair was free and flowing, not exactly curly but wavy like he had ran his hands through it over and over.

"Well you better hurry up McKay, I wouldn't want to be late to my first Golden Globes." She chided ushering him with her clutch; the limousine was loitering in the driveway as it had for the last two hours.

"You're lucky I love you McKay!" Dylan called back over his shoulder pulling at his tie, the things he did for that woman.

_BD is TLA_

David glared at the popcorn willing it to pop faster; he could hear everyone in the lounge room yelling for him. _Three, two, one_. He counted mentally cheering when the microwave dinged and he deposited the salty goodness into one of the large bowls and rushed back to the lounge plopping onto the middle seat roughly five hands reaching for the buttery kernels.

"Did it start yet?" He asked shovelling a handful in his mouth. Val shook her head throwing a kernel in the air and catching it with her mouth to Steve's cheers.

"It's still the pre show, Brenda should be pulling up any minute now." Brandon announced looking up from his mobile. David squeezed Donna's hand, she was so nervous about how the press would react to the dress she had designed.

"Can you believe she's at the Golden Globes?" Andrea marvelled relaxing into the arm chair that she had booted Brandon off, he was now residing on the arm leaning back lazily.

"Auntie Brenda!" Hannah screeched pointing out the brunette as she stepped from the limo with the aid of Dylan.

"Oh she looks gorgeous, that's a beautiful dress Donna." Val complimented, she was so proud of her almost sister, who cares if she wasn't nominated for an award, she was the star of the breakout show of 1998 and married to the love of her life. She'd made it.

"She just talked to Michael J. Fox!" Steve yelled pointed at the tv. "Is that George Clooney?"

"Hey she's talking to Joan Rivers!" Andrea said causing everyone to simultaneously hush. Whatever Joan said about the dress could pretty much make or break Donna's career.

"Brenda McKay, whose this fox you've got here and where can I order one?"

"This is my husband Dylan." Brenda introduced. "And he's not for sale."

"You'll be saying differently in a year." Joan joked. "And who are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing an original by Donna Martin, who is one of the best undiscovered designers in Beverly Hills and one of my oldest friends."

The gang cheered but Donna didn't seem to notice remaining glued to the TV.

"Well she wont be undiscovered when everyone is knocking down her door for this dress, you look stunning!"

"Thanks." Brenda smiled. "Donna's definitely the reason for that. Thanks Donna."

"Any news you can give us about the next season of_ Charmed_?" Joan pressed before Brenda moved on to the next interviewer.

"Well I can't say much but there will be some great music coming up in season two including a hot new artist called David Silver and if you want more scoop you'll have to check out the interview I did for _The Beverly Beat _that comes out next week."

"That was Brenda McKay who'll be presenting later on in the night."

Brandon muted the TV as it went to commercial; Donna was staring at the TV in some kind of state of shock.

"Is she okay?" Steve whispered to David waving his hand slowly in front of Donna's face.

"She's fine." David muttered slapping away his hand. "Donna?"

"Joan Rivers liked my dress." She whispered turning to look at David grasping his shoulders. "Joan Rivers liked my dress!"

"Donna Martin, designer to the stars." Steve boasted spreading his arms wide. "It's got a nice ring to it."

"Looks like Brenda has a rival for biggest celebrity in our little group." Brandon teased swinging his arm around Andrea's shoulder and hoisting Hannah up with his other.

"Auntie Donna can you make me a dress like Auntie Brendas?" Hannah asked pouting, Andrea should have known letting Brenda babysit would have consequences, that perfect pout was definitely a Walsh trademark.

"Of course I can sweetie." Donna promised kissing the little girls cheek, you really couldn't say no to the little cutie.

"Are you sure?" Andrea asked hesitantly. "You're already making all the dresses for the wedding next month."

"Ah they're almost finished." Donna dismissed. "Don't worry everything will be ready before you walk down the aisle."

Steve had been right two more of the group had walked down the aisle during the past year, actually it was two months after Brenda and Dylan had said 'I Do'. The gang had been woken up in the middle of the night and rushed to meet David and Donna in Vegas where they got married. And now Brandon and Andrea were headed down the aisle. No one had really been surprised when the two got together four months after Andrea moved back. Steve had moved out of Casa Walsh and into Dylan's old place, now Val's place.

"Don't push yourself." David reminded her placing a hand on her stomach; she was after all three months pregnant.

"I wont." Donna said clasping his hand. "I've still got a month to finish everything anyway."

"I'm glad Clare's not here to listen to this, last thing I need is you guys putting ideas of babies and weddings in her head." Steve shuddered, the perennial party boy had settled down considerably when he started dating Janet but he hadn't been too upset when she moved. But everyone knew that probably had more than a little to do with Clare Arnold's arrival back in Beverly Hills earlier that year. They were back together within the month and had been blissfully fighting and making up ever since.

"I doubt you have much to worry about there Steve." Val laughed. "Clare doesn't strike me as the white wedding type."

"Just wait, after Brandon and Andrea tie the knot it'll be all 'Steve why don't we live together?' and 'Steve why aren't you more serious?' Mark my words."

"Well he was right last time." Brandon acknowledged giving his friend the benefit of the doubt.

"Yeah but what are the chances of that happening twice?" David joked ducking Steve's punch.

"I thought I was the funny one." Steve shot back pulling a face at David.

"Sometimes I swear I could close my eyes and I'm back at West Beverly." Donna laughed staring at the boys who were now mock wrestling, even Brandon had joined in much to Hannah's delight.

"Or CU." Val added. "I'm pretty sure I saw them do this at one of Steve's frat parties."

"One of them?" Andrea scoffed. "I can remember three at least."

"Yeah our boys are all class." Donna agreed linking arms with Andrea who was leaning her head on Valerie's shoulder.

"At least your boys are here." Val complained. "Noah's still in New York dealing with the execs about his new show."

"That teen soap opera?" Donna asked. "The one about the rick kids in Orange County?"

"That's the one." Val nodded grabbing her wine. "They're still waiting on the approval of the cast from the network. They don't like the girl they picked for the female lead and Noah's arguing against them. He was supposed to be back yesterday, I'm going crazy!"

"I'm sure you'll survive." Andrea giggled, it was amazing how much difference having Noah and Brenda around had made to Val. The gang could finally see the person Brenda and Brandon had always known. Of course not having Kelly around to antagonize her definitely helped.

"Special delivery!"

Nat let himself into the Casa Walsh and delivered the pies to the coffee table. "Has Brenda been on yet?"

"Yeah she talked to Joan Rivers." Brandon said proudly. "She's presenting best supporting actress in a TV series."

Nat sat in the vacated armchair and settled in to watch his Laverne in action, he was so proud of the girl, as evidenced by the photo he had placed of her on his wall of stars. Right next to a photo of Laverne, he couldn't help himself.

"Mummy look!" Hannah as always the only one consistently watching the TV pointed out Brenda walking across the stage with her two co-stars the three women looked stunning.

"…So let's look at the nominees for best supporting actress."

Brandon smiled proudly at his sister, it had taken a while for her to trust him again, his decision to be around her constantly had definitely helped. Well that and Andrea's promises to Brenda to keep him in line, he'd stomped off when Hannah had agreed to watch him too.

"I can't wait for the newspaper tomorrow." Donna declared excitedly. "Joan Rivers may have like my dress but I need an 8 or above in the big papers to circulate any interest."

"Which you will." David assured her. He was positive she was going to make it after tonight, after everything that had happened in the last nine years it was hard to believe it wouldn't. They were married and expecting a baby, it felt good to have everything going right for once.

"You guys could be the next power couple; the hot new designer with the hot singer." Steve teased. "I'll manage, publicize and interview you."

"If anyone is going to manage them it should be me." Val interjected. "I already have a club for runway shows and concerts. Hell we could do a two for one, Donna's clothes with David's music."

"That's not a terrible idea." Brandon said slowly pointing at Val. "Bren could model and I'll cover it for the paper."

"Hey how about we let Brenda finish at the Golden Globes, us get married and Donna have her baby and then we can maybe think about this?" Andrea suggested pulling Hannah onto her lap before she ate the entire coconut pie on her own.

"I agree with Andrea kids." Nat opined. "According to Noah, Brenda's show isn't going anywhere and I'm sure your dresses will be just as beautiful after Baby Silver is here safe and sound."

"I third that." David said raising his hand in jest. "I'm meant to be in the studio cutting my album over the next few months and I'd like to be done before my baby decides to make an appearance."

"Okay fine!" Steve sighs in defeat. "But don't expect me not to remind you once Steve Jr shows up."

"Oh no!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"He's not going to be called Steve Jr." Donna declared patting Steve's hand. "You'll just have to wait till he or she makes their appearance to find out their name."

"That's still six months away." Steve complained pouting slightly and sulking into his seat. "Oh well at least it gives me time to bring you around on the superiority that is the Steve name."

"It'll take longer than six months for that Steve." Val teased throwing a piece of popcorn at his face.

Nat laughed at the kids, they would always be kids to him, goofing off around the room so enthralled in their food fight to notice the knock on the door.

"Bout time you got here." He mock grumbled opening the door wider and ushering her in. She eyed the popcorn and cushions flying around and shook her head.

"Now why do I get the feeling that Steve is behind this?"

"Because you my dear Clare are much smarter than your boyfriend." Nat replied throwing an arm around her shoulder and steering her into the lounge room.

"I leave you alone for one night." Clare called out announcing her arrival. Steve jumped away from Brandon and greeted her with a kiss, she returned the kiss and pulled some popcorn from his hair laughing.

"How was dinner with the Chancellor?" Brandon asked as Clare settled into Steve's lap.

"Oh the same as usual, ecstatic to be back at CU melding young minds." She dismissed. "Although I did run into someone while I was there; Kelly."

No one had really heard from Kelly since Brenda and Dylan's wedding, Donna had returned to the beach apartment to find Kelly moved out and a note apologizing. Jackie had told them Kelly had left to figure herself out and not to worry. David and Donna had sporadic phone calls and Brandon and Steve had received a letter each in the first month but after that nothing.

"Is she back for good?" Donna asked rubbing her stomach; it was becoming a nervous habit. Clare shrugged and reached for Steve's drink.

"She didn't say, I mentioned I was meeting up with you guys and she said to pass on her well wishes and then bailed."

"Val what are you doing?" Brandon asked noticing the brunette typing furiously into her phone.

"Warning Brenda, she can't exactly have a freak out at the Golden Globes now can she?" She replied. "Besides if Kelly is back somehow I think our relatively drama free year is over."

"Drama free?" Steve scoffed. "I must be thinking of another group that was woken up in the middle of the night to fly to Vegas for a wedding."

"Yeah and it must be some other group that has a budding fashion designer, a bonafide TV star and emerging music artist. Yep drama free right here." Brandon agreed.

"Let me rephrase that, was anyone shot, cheated on or hospitalized this year?" Val looked at the group who all remained silent. "Then I rest my case."

"It's been a year maybe she's over it." Donna said hopefully.

"Which she are you talking about, Brenda or Kelly?"

"Both I guess." She replied.

"Well I can't speak for Kelly nor would I want to." Valerie began. "But I can Bren and she's over it but that doesn't mean having Kelly back wouldn't rattle her."

"It's a been year." Clare pointed out. "A lot happens in a year."

Val glanced at Brandon and Andrea, Donna and David and Steve and Clare, yeah a lot changed in the last year and if Kelly was still the same girl she had been she definitely was not going to like those changes.

"Yeah you're right." Val agreed with a fake smile. "We don't even know if she's back for good."

David went to open his mouth when the loud buzzing of a phone cut him off; Brandon fished his phone out of his pocket.

"Hold that thought young Silver." He ordered as he skimmed his phone. "Huh."

Steve snatched the phone from his hands and read the message whistling when he finished.

"And I guess a lot can not change in a year." He lobbed the phone to Val who took her turn reading the short message.

"Well, well speak of the devil." She tossed it to David who put an end to their childhood theatrics and read the message aloud.

"Hey Bran, long time no talk. I just got back and I really need to see you. I missed you while I was gone and realized some things. Please call me so we can get together. Love always Kelly." When he finished he felt slightly bad about the obviously personal message but it was their group and they always knew each other's business.

"I'm going to have to agree with Val." Steve decided. "Our drama free year is definitely over."

Val kept quiet while the group started to theorize about the circumstances around Kelly's return while Val, well she did what Val did best start to scheme. A lot had changed in a year and there was no way she was going to let little Miss Kelly Taylor ruin that.

_BD is TLA_

**Hmmm, there you have an open ended epilogue… perhaps to leave way for a sequel? You never know when the muse hits. Sorry for any Kelly fans (seriously what is wrong with you?) but I couldn't have her in the gang, maybe after she is in a serious car accident and has surgery that removes her personality then she could be back in the fold…**

**As for my pairings after BD, DD is the next best pair on the show and I loved Clare hence her return. Hope I didn't disappoint you all =D **


End file.
